To Soar Like an Eagle
by Codey-Wraith
Summary: Naruto Saved Sasuke but is banished for it and when forced to run from unknown enemies his life is changed. Story will consist of Chapters where the focus will be Naruto or Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**To soar like an Eagle: Chapter One.**

( **Before I start I just want to give credit to Rubius once again, as his Naruto/Super Sentai crossover was what gave me the idea, along with the ending of Doubutsu Sentai Jyuohger. If you haven't read any of his stories, I simply ask, 'Why? They are very good.'**

 **On to the disclaimer...**

 **I do not own Naruto, super sentai, or any species of animal... except two dogs, a budgie and a turtle. =P** )

story start

We find ourselves at a familiar valley, known as the Valley of the End, where two of the greatest ninja fought to their end, and see two young ninja following in their footsteps.

The first is a boy of thirteen years, wearing a 'kill me now' neon orange jump suit with blue details, and a blue headband with leaf design metal plate. He has golden blonde hair with whisker marks and deep ocean blue eyes. At this moment his most his most prominent feature was the silhouette of red energy in the shape of a humanoid fox with one tail. He is covered is cuts and bruises that slowly heal, but he currently has a fist shaped hole in his left shoulder and his arm hanging limply.

Across from the boy was another of the same age, only with mutated white skin and two giant hands acting as wings. This boy is wearing a dark almost black, blue shirt with white pants and has a black cross over his nose with blood red eyes, and a smug smile.

They stare at each other from across the waterfall while half way up it. The first raise his right hand to hip height and with the aid of the red energy starts to create a purple sphere of energy so powerful, the very wind around becomes a typhoon. The second boy holds his left wrist that is pointed at the ground and generates black lightning in the palm of his hand.

The first Boy shouts, "Sasuke!" while the second shouts, "Naruto!" and they both charge each other.

As the two attacks are about to collide Naruto's left hand grabs Sasuke's left wrist and pulls the arm away from him, leaving a scare just under Naruto's left eye. Naruto's attack went to Sasuke's left shoulder and was absorbed by Sasuke, causing his body to convulse and his mutations to vanish, giving him a faded tan and black hair and eyes. Sasuke then fall to the deep waters below.

The energy around Naruto vanishes as he kneels on rock half way up the waterfall. He looks down and realises that Sasuke did not surface and with no hesitation he dives into the water and then surfaces with Sasuke and swims to the sand of the water bank. He finds that Sasuke is still alive and just unconscious. He is relieved as he falls to his back on the sand.

Naruto looks to the sky and smiles before saying, "I always keep my promises," before falling unconscious due to loss of blood.

The two thirteen year olds lie on the sand unconscious as a grey haired sixteen year old with glasses steps forward with a kunai and glares at Naruto in anger. He goes to kill the blonde only for another grey haired man with a mask and headband acting as an eyepatch, saves Naruto with a pack of dogs in defensive positions around the two boys, the sixteen year old glares at the older man before running away in order to survive. This older grey haired man is Kakashi Hytake, who sighs in relief before collecting the two teenagers and saying, "Good job Naruto," with that said he vanishes with the two boys in a cyclone of leaves.

 **Naruto's Dreams of the past.**

A younger Naruto no older than five runs through a forest filled with large scary creatures that look at him but have no interest in his malnourished and bony form. He was running from what he found to be even scarier than the giant insects or man eating beasts. A Horde of angry villagers that forced he to enter the scary forest, that he ran through until he tripped on a root and fell down a deep hole deep enough for him to break his legs and arm, causing him to bleed from his mouth as he tries to crawl forward.

Young Naruto hears a voice behind and becomes scared as the voice says, "Are you okay?" in the dark.

Young Naruto says in fear, why would you care? I am just child that all the villagers hate."

The voice in the dark reveals itself to be a large man with black hair and large muscles who says, "I don't hate you young one, for you have not done anything to harm me," the man pulls out a white crystal cube and says, "All life is connected in some way, after all," then Naruto's world went dark.

 **Konoha Hospital-a week after the event of V.O.T.E.**

Naruto awakens covered in bandages with a young dark blue haired girl rests next to him. he looks around the room to discover he is in a hospital of Konoha. It took him a few seconds to realise that this is Hinata Hyuga, female Genin Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village, member of team ten and heir to the Hyuga clan head.

He then remembers a specific birthday were he was found in a deep hole with the cube from his dream.

His focus was then drawn to the door to see a woman in her early thirties with long blond hair and a purple spot on her forehead.

The woman appeared angry before she punches the wall leaving a crater in the wall. Naruto then says with a dry mouth, sore throat and croaky voice, "What happened Granny Tsunade?"

Tsunade looks to Naruto with tears in her eyes and says, "The civilian counsil went over my head and had you banished. Naruto I am so sorry," as she begins to cry without restraint.

"What!" came from the now awake girl in shock.

"The civilian counsel contacted the Fire Lord saying that Naruto is a threat to the land of Fire, and now they claim that due to Naruto's use of the Kyubi's Chakra, it is for the best," she says the last part with distaste, "Naruto succeeded in saving Sasuke, even destroyed the curse mark Orochimaru used on Sasuke. If anything Naruto should have been promoted to Chunin, not banished!" and she punches the wall again.

"Will Sasuke recovery?" Naruto asked in concern.

Tsunade sighed and says, "He is currently unconscious, the only injuries he suffered was some minor bone fracture, bruising, a concussion and a nasty Chakra burn to the back of his left shoulder." Naruto nodded in acceptance.

Before anything else could be said, a man covered in bandages under a cream white robe and a cross scar on his chin. He stands in front of Tsunade and says, "Naruto Uzumaki, by order of the council heads of Konoha you are hereby banished from Konoha and are expelled from the ranks of Ninja, how do you plead," Naruto goes to answer but Danzo speaks, "You are to leave Konoha in three days, you are to leave all Konoha property and ninja tools, and be out of the gates before the gates close for the night, Also you are not to join any other ninja village or you will be hunted down and executed. That is all," he then leaves the room before Tsunade's anger got the best of her.

Naruto sits up causing himself some slight pain, before turning to Tsunade and asking, "What about the rest of the team?"

Tsunade sighs and says, "Choji is recovering from chakra exhaustion. Negi is out of critical condition after a chakra enhanced arrow went through his shoulder and suffering chakra exhaustion. Kiba stabbed himself in order to survive an attack, while Akumaru broke some of his bones protecting Kiba. Shikamaru broke his finger and Lee suffered no injuries due to the timely intervention of the Suna sibling Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee the recovery team defeated all of Orochimaru's ninja." Naruto sighs in relief before Tsunade adds, "but those in hospital will not recover in time to see you off."

Naruto stands up, retrives some replacement clothes from the bedside table and says, "I best get packing, my apartment has probably already been broken into," and gets dressed, and leaves the hospital.

Hinata then questions Tsunade, "What is happening with Sasuke?"

"I don't know yet," Tsunade answered, "Maybe cut out his eyes."

 **Naruto's apartment-two hours later.**

After stopping at His favourite ramen stand Naruto returns to his apartment to see it ransacked and the food destroyed. He ignores the graffiti and goes to his room and opens his closet. He kneels down on the floor and punches the floor of the closet to reveal a metal box. He pulls it out and opens it to show it full of important items, from an old worn book, with the name of the author faded off and with the title 'Tale of a gutsy Ninja.' With the book is an old frog plush toy, the white cube, his old goggles, a red and black block with the number six and a bunch of his other treasures.

He then pulls out his backpack and begins to pack it with his treasures, and his spare clothes.

He then hears a knock at his door. He stands and enters his main living area to see a girl with short pink hair wearing a red dress over black shorts, who says, "Naruto why are you out of hospital?" her voice full of concern.

"Didn't you hear Sakura?" Naruto starts, "I was banished for bringing Sasuke home."

Sakura gasps in shock and says, "Why? All you did was what you were ordered to, and you kept your promise why would they banish you?"

Naruto sighs and tells Sakura what the civilian council did and why they did it, including why he has been hated by the civilians of the village, including what really happened to the Kyubi no Kitsune. Naruto the finished with, "I am leaving tonight so don't tell anyone and keep an eye on Sasuke, he may try to leave again," his voice filled with small amounts of anger.

Sakura sadly nods as Naruto leaves his home for the last time.

 **Five minutes before the closing of Konoha's main gates.**

Naruto walked through the main gates of Konoha just before closing. Once through he runs as fast as his legs could take him, with plans for reaching the closet village to buy supplies.

Before he left he planned to buy some food before leaving but discovered that all the places to buy food had a notice from the civilian counsel to not sell Naruto any food, by order of the 'Hokage,' clearly fake and would not be noticed until after Naruto had planned to leave.

Unfortunately the closest village was more than a day's travel from Konoha at full speed Naruto had to stop running when it became too dark to travel, resulting in him trying to find a camp spot. His plan was interrupted by a group of blank faced ANBU, throwing kunai at him, forcing him to run.

He kept running until he reached a cliff over a river and had a kunai strike his Achilles heel. ( **The tendons on the joint of an ankle, not the instant kill weakness**.) Naruto tried to crawl away only for the apparent leader of the ANBUs grab him by the collar, rip open his shirt and bandages so that they could place a seal on his chest that sealed away his chakra. Naruto used his good foot and kicked himself away from the ANBU leader resulting in him falling off the cliff and into the river.

The ANBU leader looked over the cliff edge and says, "Find the Kyubi and bring him back to base," the rest of the ANBU nod before vanishing.

 **One week later-Konoha Hospital.**

Sasuke began to stir and when he saw the roof of the room he realised that Naruto had beaten him, and smiles in relief when he realises there is no other voice in his head angering him. His eyes then widen when he remembers what he did, and he becomes filled with regret.

While Sasuke is drowning in his regret, Tsunade, Kakashi and Sakura enter the room to see him awake. Tsunade glares at the young heir while Kakashi and Sakura with downcast looks.

"Do you realise what you have done," Tsunade speaks in a neutral tone with a thin layer of anger.

Sasuke looks her in the eyes and says, "I betrayed the village, for a stupid reason," Sasuke looks to the ground and asks, "Is Naruto okay?"

Tsunade and Kakashis' eyes widen at what he said before Tsunade stumbled and says, "Most of his injuries healed before he left the hospital a week ago. We don't know where he is."

Sasuke's eyes widen when he shouts, "Why would you not know where he is I stabbed through the chest he should be recovering here, or at that ramen stand and lets not forget the training ground. How do you not know where he is?!"

"Sasuke," Kakashi says in a whisper, "After he brought you back with your minor injuries, the civilian council had the Lord of Fire banish him. He was given three days to leave Konoha, but he left the night that he was told of his banishment. I tracked him to a cliff edge where his scent was joined by a group of unknown individuals, the scent went over the cliff and my summons has found nothing."

Sasuke clenched his fist in anger before he says, "Lady Hokage, I will accept any punishment, but please let me find my friend," he then struggles to the flour and bows to Tsunade.

Tsunade is shocked, from what she had seen of the young Uchiha, he was arrogant self entitled brat, who was only fixated on revenge. Tsunade narrows her eyes and asks, "Why should I believe you?"

Sasuke looks Tsunade in the eye and says, "Because Naruto is my brother in all but blood."

 **Secret Village-Unknown House-(Jyuohger's base.)**

Naruto awakens to find himself wrapped up in bandages on a soft bed that wasn't in the Konoha hospital. He looks around the room from his laying down position he notices he is located next to a wall with and interesting landscape paintings on the wall and hanging on the roof he sees carved wooden birds of various species.

Naruto tries to sit up but is stopped by a voice, of a man outside of his peripheral, "I would avoid moving or your injuries will cause you more pain." ( **The bird man from the show in his human disguise.** )

Naruto turns to see an old man, wearing a feathered crimson coat over orange long sleeved shirt with crimson pants and boots, while on his head he wears a pair of brown flight goggles. Naruto's face reveals the amount of pain he is in as he asks, "Where am I?"

The old man then says, "I found you face down in a river I flew past, during my recent inspiration journey. Your injuries and that modified Uzumaki restraint seal," he the puts his hand over his heart and introduces himself, "I am Eagle of the Heavens and you are in the Village of the Jyumen Clans."

Naruto nods and replies, "I'm N-," he stops himself and say the first name he could think of, "Namikaze, Minato Namikaze."

Eagle smiles and says, "I understand that you wish to conceal your identity. The only reason that seal is used was to cause a slow and painful death," 'Minato's' eyes widened, "You would have died if you did not have this Jyuman relic," Eagle pulls out the white crystal cube from his coat, "I gave you some of my power to disrupt the seal, so you will live but as long as the seal is fused with your body you will not be able to use your chakra and you will need to relearn how to move your body," and received a nod from 'Minato.'

Before Minato could say anymore, a boy the same age as Minato, but wearing attire like Eagles only completely orange with shorts and instead of goggles he has a feather themed cap sideways on his head, while on his back is a white, black and red segmented blade, strapped to his back. The boy says, "Grandpa, I'm back from guardian training," the boy then sees Minato and asks, "Who the hell, are you?"

"This is Minato, I found him earlier this week while you were on your trip," Eagle says as he hides the relic in his coat, before he introduces his grandson, "Minato this is Sparrow, my grandson."

Minato nods his head and says, "Hello."

"You know the elders don't like outsiders," Sparrow spoke with his hands on his hips.

"I have already spoken to the elders," Eagle responded, "They said that Minato can stay if he joins the Guardians."

"He is an outsider!" Sparrow shouts.

"Who needed help," Eagle sternly spoke before kneeling in front of Sparrow, "All life is connected, whether they are animals, plants, or even outsiders to the village." Sparrow nods before leaving the room.

Minato looks to Eagle and asks a question that was bugging him, "What did you mean when you said flew?" thinking the man used a glider or other flying machine. Minato's answer was Eagle extending orange wings from his back, causing Minato's eyes to widen before rolling into the back of his head and passing out.

Eagle just chuckles before placing the relic in Minato's back pack and goes to leave the room. He stumbles as he reaches the doorway with using his hand to keep himself stable, and he says, "I guess this is why, that power of the Mark of the King is so dangerous," before heading into a larger room with a tree house styled steps going to a crawl space in the roof, and sits down on a hanging seat to rest.

Half hour later Sparrow came into the large room with a platter of rice and vegetables, to find Eagle sleeping peacefully with light snores, and simply places the food on a large table and shakes his head before he starts to eat.

 **Outside Konoha Hospital's Front Entrance-One Month Later.**

Sasuke walks out of the hospital after a month of recovery and interrogation at the hands of the mind reading from the Yamanaka clan. He submitted to the invasion of his private thoughts and past, without hassle. His injuries were almost completely healed with only light bandages on the sprains alone his limbs and around his neck. He rubs his left eye due to some unknown irritation in both eyes.

He walks out the hospitals front court yard at a slow pace, already knowing where he was going. As he walks through town he ignores all the villagers who praise him or offer him things like free food or new clothes to replace the damaged clothes he was still wearing the clothes from his fight at the Valley of the End, with two holes in the back of the shirt that Sakura had spent a long period of time trying to fix. He continued to walk through the village in a depressed state as he notices Naruto's favourite ramen stand. He enters under the flap and sits down.

A woman comes out from the back of the store wearing an apron and fabric hat. When she spots Sasuke she glares before taking a calming breath and sadly asks, "What will it be?"

Sasuke looks at the menu and saw all the different recipes and simply says, "Whatever Naruto would order."

The girls eyes widened before she sighs and says, "He would normally order twenty bowls of ramen, normally miso," she turns around and starts mixing the ingrediants into a bowl, "Todays special is Miso. Enjoy," she places the bowl in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke grabs a pair of disposable chopsticks and used them to eat some of the noddles, and sadly says, "Delicious," he then just stares at the bowl of Ramen in front of him, not noticing Kakashi standing in the alley next to the restraint.

The girl looks at the ground sadly and says, "You miss Naruto, don't you?" Sasuke just simply nods. The girl then says, "I am Ayame Ichiraku head waitress and student cook of Ichiraku Ramen. What brings you to this restraint?" and she sets stool so she could talk to Sasuke.

Sasuke looks to Ayame and he says, "I am Sasuke, My best friend would always talk about our team coming here to eat 'the best ramen in the world,' as he would say. Turns out he wasn't exaggerating," at Sasuke's comment Ayame has a small smile. Sasuke then lifts the bowl with his right hand before he shovels the rest of the ramen into his mouth and swallows its contents. He then places all the money he was handed by random villagers enough to buy a hundred bowls of ramen, before he walks away. Ayame looks at the money as an old man wearing white Ramen chef attire came out the back to see her holding a large amount of money.

Sasuke continues his walk almost to his destination he stops to rub his eyes again the iratation causing him some slight pain. He then bumps into a feral looking boy with red teeth tattoo on each cheek, with a small white dog. Standing next to him is another boy with an oversized coat and dark sunglasses, and Hinata glaring at Sasuke. This is Hinata, Kiba, Akumaru and Shino, also known as Team Ten.

Kiba grabs the front of Sasuke's shirt and shouts, "Do you realise what you did!?" right in Sasuke's face.

"Yes," Sasuke says lightly, "I listen to a mad man and spat on my friendship with Naruto," his voice becoming more depressed by the second.

Team Ten is surprised by this answer, all three could tell he was not lying, Hinata with her eyes, Shino with his bugs and the two canine partners from their noses. Kiba lets Sasuke go and continues his journey, leaving the three just as depressed.

After an hour of walking aimlessly, Sasuke reaches the Uchiha District. The entire place was just as empty as the last time he was here during the day. The last time he was here was the week before the third part of the Chunin Exam, and he read what he could of the Uchiha stone, a stone holding the biggest secrets of the Uchiha, that can only be read with the Sharringan.

He walks through the district remembering all those who died due to his brother Itachi Uchiha. All the Uchiha men, women and children, besides Sasuke and Itachi died that night three years ago just so Itachi could prove his strength. In the end Sasuke was hospitalised for a month to recover from a simple yet dangerous genjutsu.

Sasuke's walk leads him to the Uchiha District's assembly hall. He walks in still not realising that Kakashi was still following him. Sasuke walks into the room and simply punches through a floorboard to reveal a hidden passage that he walks down. Sasuke reaches the hidden chamber to see the same stone that has been a major part of the Uchiha's clan history. Sasuke rubbed his eyes again before they turn blood red with three tomoes in each. This is the Sharringan of the Uchiha clan an ability that can copy the jutsus of non bloodline jutsu users. Sasuke reads the stone while his start to change with ripple patterns and eeven the blood red starts to become darker, with hints of purple.

As Sasuke reads he becomes shocked and horrified at what he reads, the text on the stone talked about a jutsu that would lead all of humanity into a dreamworld that could achieve peace. Once Sasuke's eyes completely turned purple he reads the purpose of the jutsu and he smashes the stone with a chakra and jutsu enhanced punch that appeared that created a field of energy that pushed out from his fist, turning the stone into a crater.

Kakashi just watches from the steps in shock at the sheer destruction Sasuke is causing.

After five minutes of beating the stone to dust, Sasuke collapses to his hands and knees in exhaustion, staring at the floor breathing heavily. After he calms down he looks to the stone that is nothing but powder, to see a fancy cube shaped chest that was hidden under the stone. He pulls out the chest from the ground, his eyes revealing a transparent symbol of a rhino, wolf and alligator over layered. He opens the chest to find s strange flashlight, a pocket fisherman, two cubes with the numbers 7 and 8, and what could only be described as a rhino shaped train. ( **They don't have cars in the world of Naruto.** )

The items were covered in dust and appeared rusted, but Sasuke's attention was focused on the strange flashlight. He takes the flashlight from the chest and finds the it has the same symbol on a turn able cube along with images of each animals' head. Sasuke is confused as to why a bunch of toys were hidden under his ancestors history, before looking in the end of the flashlight and pressing a button so that the light shines into his purple eyes, sending golden energy in the form of cubes into his eyes, giving his body a slight glow before he passed out and fell to the floor. The 'toys' then glow and repair themselves, making them look new.

 **Jyuman Village-One week later.**

After five weeks Minato was able to move enough to be able to move enough to use crutches to leave Eagles home. Minato discovered that Eagle's home was located in the forest region of the village, literally built around midpoint of the tree. Minato 'walks' with Eagle, with his pack resting on his back, as they follow a footpath towards the main village, as they reach the edge of the forest Minato begins to see stacked coloured cube statues, and once they reach the edge of the forest he sees a large village surrounding a temple made of the decorative cubes, while in the sky was cube shaped air balloons with square boats.

Eagle looks sideways to see Minato staring out at the village in shock. Eagle smiles and says, "Impressive right?" Minato simply nods before Eagle continues, "You would believe that the village is hidden at the top of a mountain," pointing off into the distance towards the other end of the region where high cliffs are seen at the horizon.

They continue walking as Minato asks, "How does no one outside your village knows of this place?"

Eagle smiles at the question and says, "Probably because the air is so thin at this height, we are currently at the top of a mountain. The people of Jyuman Village have lived here since before the discovery of Chakra, and the only way to get in or out is a Jyuman or in my case wings to fly in the sky."

Minato nods in understanding as he has accepted the fact that the man who saved him can fly and Minato then says, "So your village is protected from outside dangers like enemy ninja and bandits, due to its location and the fact no one knows your village exists?"

"Yes, we are a private people. Well most of us are. I am what you would call an artist and have spent years perfecting my art," Eagle answered, "Though I am normally the one the Village Elders send out to scout for Jyuman who went missing."

Minato is shocked as he asks, "Where they ever found?"

Eagle shakes his head in amusement and says, "Of the ten that went missing. They are all accounted for. There was an incident where a group of youths stole an air boat, found the six of them flying in circles above the lake to the south during a fog filled day. They then made new rules about the air ships where you need a licence," Eagle pulls out a small blue crystal that lights up to reveal a hologram of his identity with a cartoon air boat symbol, slowly rotating. Eagle sees Naruto more interested in the fact that there is a transparent statue like image and then says, "Compared to the rest of the world I guess you could say we are really advance," and gets a dumb nod from Minato. Eagle then leads him to the large temple and says, "I will introduce you to the elders once inside," getting another nod from Minato.

Once they reached the inside of the temple, Minato expected to be waiting for several hours, instead they were aloud straight into the main hall, by the two guards with walrus teeth extending from their mouths. Minato was staring until Eagle pulled him through.

Eagle and Minato enter a large open room where the four elders were seated in a circle a meter above the ground. There is three elders, the first is an old women with a large turtle shell on her back and she is holding a wooden staff and wearing green robes. The second elder appeared to be young but has grey hair, bulging muscles and wearing sleeveless black robes, as he looks at Minato he has a sense of déjà vu. The third elder has a stern look on his face as he glares at Minato with avian eyes while wearing a colourful feathered robe, with his hair in three different colours that appear to waver, before changing their order, on his head and his robe. The last Elder is wearing a green with gold trim elephant design robes, and appears to be staring at Minato with eyes brimming with logic. ( **A turtle woman that looks like an old grandmother stereotype, An Grey ape man who looks like a old Chuck Norris. A peacock man who looks like man dressed as a woman. An Elepahant that looks like Tusk only three times as old and with a goatee.** )

As Eagle was to introduce him, the colourful robed individual spoke, "Eagle! Why have you brought the outsider to meet us Elders?"

Eagle speaks up, "Grand elders of Jyuland I am simply achieveing your request to bring the 'Outsider' as you call him, to meet you," the tone Eagle used made it difficult for Minato not to laugh as the colourful elder was fuming.

"Now, now young ones," the old lady Turtle spoke, "I am too old to listen to your old grudge, you brats! Now on to business," she looks down to Minato, "Eagle explained to us the condition you were in, you are lucky to be alive."

Minato lowers his head in a small bow and says, "Thank you," he looks up to find the old turtle missing from her seat.

Minato then finds a tapping on the back off his legs, he looks behind him to see nothing before the old turtle's wooden staff was used to turn his head to face forward. The old turtle woman is a foot shorter than Naruto, and she then says, "I see before you received your injuries, you were a labourer," she examines Minato's hands to see and healed cuts burns, "A hard worker," she then pulls his head forward to her head height and looks in his eyes, "Orphaned at a young age and has suffered great loss but success in keeping a Promise."

Minato's eyes widen as he asks, "Can you read minds? What number am I thinking of?"

He received a chuckle from the old woman who then says, "If you must know young one, yes I can, but it requires me to rest our foreheads together," Minato nods, "Also you were thinking of Ramen, not a number," at this Minato's mouth dropped in shock. The ape man and the elephant man just shake their heads in amusement. Eagle could be seen snickering while the Peacock just glares harder.

The Peacock then shouts "Get this over with. As soon as we prove that this boy is a thief the better!"

The ape sighs and says, "Really, Vanitas? If he was a thief the old turtle would have beaten him into the ground by now."

"Elder Larry, Lady Venus' observations only tells so much. Do you agree with my view, Elder Phant?" Vanitus spoke.

Elder Phant spoke, "Our village is only know to outsiders as an obscure legend and Myth. The only evidence of our existence is the artefacts that have been lost to time, or when Elder Larry went to investigate case of the deity statues' disturbance. Finally the boy was found by chance unlike in the past, if the boy was a threat to the safety to the village Eagle would not have brought him back to Jyuland," he was then silent for most of the meeting.

Elder Larry appears to chuckle silently before he says, "As always Elder Phant you always Somewhat short and to the point," Elder Phant nods to Elder Larry's complement.

Elder Vanitas just grits his teeth and says, "Could we just get this over with," clearly having 'better' things to do.

The old turtle or Lady Venus as Vanitas called her looks to Minato, who has a nervous. Lady Venus then says, "I understand that you are nervous," Minato nods, "I will only reveal what we consider a danger to the people, and only with good reason."

Minato takes a deep breath and lowers his head so that Lady Venus may enter his mind. Once inside Lady Venus see everything even what Minato could not remember due to his age at the time, everything from the day of his birth to Eagle finding him face down in the water. At this point Venus realised what Eagle had to do to save the boy, before she continues to read his mind finding a complete black void until he woke up in eagles home. She then focuses deeply into his mind to find traces of already broken seals that were used to disable sections of the brain that focus on reducing his ability to learn and remember. Her biggest shock was entering what appeared to be a mindscape in front of a cage that had bars going from the floor to the ceiling, as well as a marinade of polls blocking the cage and creating an invisible wall that sucked in blue energy and blocked the red energy from the cage, where a red eye glows.

She releases Minato and says, "You have suffered much in your short life, Young Minato, and we welcome you to Jyuland."

Vanitus stood up and shouts, "You cannot be serious! He is an Outsider!" reminding Minato of Sparrow.

Elder Larry laughs loudly and says, "Us three elders are just her advisors, the final choice is the old turtle's not ours," receiving an agreeing nod from Elder Phant.

Lady Venus looks to Elder Phant, he nods and gestures for the person standing in the shadows behind him to step forward. The boy is thirteen and looks to be a really young version of Elder Phant. Lady Venus smiles and says, "Young Tusk, could you take Minato here on a tour of the village, and answer any question that he has?"

Tusk bows and says, "It would be my honour Lady Venus," the boy then drops from the elders position down to the lower level, the entire building shook as if in an earthquake hit the temple, when he landed. Tusk had a panicked look to his face when he bows and shouts, "My humble apologies Lady Venus."

Lady Venus shakes her head in amusement while Elder Phant just sighs. Lady Venus laughs and then says, "Don't panic Young Tusk, I remember when your father did the exact same thing, about three steps to your right," Tusk looks down at his feet to see the tile work cracked and then to his right to see cracks in the tile work in the shape of footsteps. Tusk looked at his father and found Elder Phant just nodding. Lady Venus says, "Well now that embarrassing event is over. Young Tusk how about you introduce him to your friends, Perhaps Leo would like to be meet young Minato."

Tusk nods and says, "Of course Lady Venus," he then directed Minato out the way he came in.

Lady Venus nods as the two leave the Elder hall, before she says, "Larry, Eagle I wish to talk to you both in private.

 **Konoha Hospital-Sasuke's room.**

Sasuke awaken to find his face bandaged covering his eyes. He reached up to remove the bandages but a pair of female hands stopped him. "Lady Tsunade said that your eyes are too sensitive to light. She then told me to keep an eye on you," Sakura's voice eased his worries.

Sasuke sat up and appears to look around, he personally sees nothing, before sighing and saying, "What happened to me?"

Sakura then says, "Kakashi was following you, after you left the hospital," Sakura then looked nervous, "What was that stone you destroyed?"

Sasuke sighs and says, "Instructions," he turns his head to face away from Sakura, thinking he was looking straight at her, "Instructions to destroy all of Humanity." Sakura gasps in shock and Sasuke rubs his undamaged hands, "Why are my hands not bandaged?"

Sakura was confused as she says, "When Kakashi brought you in he was covering your eyes and said that only Lady Tsunade and Lord Jiraiya could see your eyes."

"And with good reason," Came the voice of Tsunade as she enters the room with Kakashi and an old man with long spiky white hair in a pony tail with a metal head band with the Kanji for oil. In Kakashi's hands is the chest that

Sakura bows and says, "Lady Tsunade, Lord Jiraiya, Kakashi Sensei," Sasuke quickly bows even though he can see at the moment.

Kakashi puts the chest next to Sasuke as Jiraiya simply says, "He is awake, so show me his eyes!" while Kakashi places a large pair of sunglasses. ( **Blues Brothers styled glasses.** )

Sakura steps back while Tsunade walks over to Sasuke, and says, "Don't move," she then begins to un-wrap Sasuke's head bandages to show that Sasuke face is undamaged but has his eyes closed. Tsunade then speaks again, "Okay open your eyes slowly," while holding a pen light. Sasuke slowly opens his eyes to reveal his eyes are still purple with the ripple pattern. Tsunade's eyes widen at this as she flashes the pen light in each eye until she stepped back so that Jiraiya could get a good look at Sasuke's eyes and sighs.

Jiraiya sits down and says with a sigh, "It's the Rinnegan."

Tsunade sighs as Kakashi nods in understanding, while Sakura was confused enough to ask, "What is the Rinnegan?"

Jiraiya looked to the girl and says, "The Rinnegan is an eye bloodline that can change the world, while making the Sharringan look like a novelty."

Sasuke is shocked before looking to the other bedside table to find a hand mirror, He leans over to the table and finds it just out of reach he leans as far as he could before something strange occurred. Sasuke's hand began to generate some clear energy that his hand appeared to absorb the result was the mirror flying into his hand.

Sakura just stare at the amazing power that Sasuke just displayed and Sasuke just simply says, "What is happening to me?" as he looks into the mirror to see his eyes had turned purple.

Kakashi hands Sasuke the Sunglasses as he says, "These will conceal your eyes," Sasuke nods and puts them on.

Tsunade turns to Jiraiya, "Jiraiya," she starts.

"No." Jiraiya replies.

"Jiraiya, If the council discovers Sasuke with this mutation of his Bloodline," Tsunade argues.

Jiraiya sighs and says, "They will either treat him as a weapon, or force him into breeding an army, and from what you said they will need Naruto to even be able to repeat the accident!"

"How did this happen!?" Sasuke shouts gaining the two sages attention, "What does Naruto have to do with it?"

Tsunade sits down on one of the benches in the room and says, "This does not leave this room, It is a S-class secret," The four others nod before Jiraiya creates a privacy barrier. Tsunade takes a deep breath and says, "After exaiming Sasuke eyes, I found traces of Narutos' and the Nine tails' chakra focused inside of Sasuke's eyes, which have since fused. Most likely the chakra caused the mutation of Sasuke's eyes. I proves my theory about Uzumaki Chakra when introduced to another's chakra system can effectively enhance a person's abilities."

"Wait, does Naruto have a bloodline limit?" Sakura questioned.

Tsunade sighed and says, "Technically I am related to Naruto through his mother and my grandmother being from the same clan. I guess it is only right that you should know, Naruto's parents were kept a secret from the entire village due to who his parents were, so many enemies inside and out of the village." Tsunade then turns to Jiraiya and says, "You were planning to take Naruto out of the village, but now I need you to take Sasuke."

Jiraiya has a look of rage on his face as he shouts, "Why should I?!" he points at Sasuke, "Because of him our godson is now missing, for all we know, the Akatsuki have him or worst!"

Sasuke looks at the mirror and then says, "Is Naruto related to the nine tailed beasts?"

Jiraiya looks at him confused and asks, "And if he is?"

"If the Akatsuki get all nine of the tailed beasts, they could summon something that will end the world," Sasuke answers, "And it's related to a jutsu that was hidden on the Uchiha stone I destroyed."

 **Jyuland-Elder temple.**

Eagle and Elder Larry follow Lady Venus too an old fashioned tea room. Once inside the large room where a curtain hiding bedding in the back, Lady Venus says, "Sit the both of you," they do just that due to the tone of voice she used. She then sets a tea kettle on the table in front of them and says, "After reading young Minato's mind, I noticed that the both of you did something really stupid," they shudder in fear waiting for her next comment, "but find your reasoning to be understandable." The two bow in acknowledgment, "So as punishment for using the mark of the king relic, the both of you will be training young Minato so that when the time comes he can defend himself and those around him without his chakra."

The two men both say at the same time, "yes, Lady Venus."

 **Jyuland-Edge of the village-one hour later-opposite side to Eagle's home.**

Tusk had accomplished his duty of showing Minato around the village as he was told. A basic tour of the markets, were the farm lands are, the different districts for each of the different clan types of the people of Jyuland where live. Examples being that are the people of the village who has abilities relating to water creatures live on floating structures some even acting as boats.

The tour even included the some of the places that would be tourist attractions for outside visitors to Jyuland, like the airboat yards and the statue parks and a couple Jyuland museums.

At this point Tusk leads Minato to the largest hill near the village. As they walked up a hill Minato asks, "You know, for a village that prefers to be hidden from the outside world, it is like the village wants to be seen."

Tusk looks to Minato as they walk and says, "Jyuland has been in a state of constant improvement. Jyuland was originally a part of the outside world, but the rest of the world preferred to fight one another instead of talking."

Minato nods his head and says, "Yeah, most of the ninja would rather fight than try to talk. From my experience all someone would need to solve a problem would be to at least talk before fighting, but there are those who would rather the fighting continue for a profit."

Tusk nods and asks, "So you were a ninja?" Minato nods, "What was the training like?"

Minato was surprised at the question but still answers, "we spent our early years learning basic jutsu and some ninja related abilities. Though corruption was a major problem, one of the teachers used a student to steal a dangerous scroll filled with jutsu that could kill the user."

Tusk then asks, "Could you show me some of these Jutsu?"

Minato looks down and says, "If I could access my Chakra, I would have healed within a day. It took a month just to relearn how to move."

Tusk nods as they reach what appears to be a junk yard, "I understand. This is my friend and teammate Leo's 'home' as he would call it." Minato nods as the two enter the main gates, "this is where the village sends their items that cannot be fixed or just wanted to get rid of," they continue walking towards the centre to find a large red, blue, yellow, green and white coloured boat, that has a large propeller on the back.

Minato was in awe of the size due to it being almost as big as his old apartment building. Minato then noticed another teenager with dreadlocks and colourful loose clothing hanging upside down with rope tied to his foot. ( **A young Leo from Jyuohger.** )

"Leo," Tusk yells in a panic.

The hanging boy known as Leo, just yawns, stretches before sleepily saying, "What time is it?" Minato just sweat dropped.

"Leo, your hanging upside down. How long have you been like that?" Tusk questioned.

Leo crossed his arms and looked 'up' as he thought of an answer, "Last night I was working on my airboat when I dropped a hammer, and after catching it I fell overboard and my safety line idea worked somewhat."

Minato looked to Leo ankle and says, "You tied a rope around your ankle? You realise that doing that could have resulted in you loosing that leg right?"

Leo finally notices Minato and asks, "Who are you?"

Tusk then handled the introductions, "Leo, This is Minato Namikaze, Minato, Leo."

Leo gave Minato a two finger salute fro, his upside down position while Minato gave a simple wave. Tusk then climbed a ladder to get to the main deck. Instead of pulling Leo up, he just untied the other end and lets Leo fall down onto the dirt ground. Leo just laid down facedown until he sits up and smiles, before jumping to his feet and shook Minato's hand with enthusiasm.

Tusk from the deck shouts, "Leo, why did you not call for help, I know your load enough."

Leo shrugged and says, "Sela spent the night after she had an argument with her dad."

At this point a door on the deck opens to reveal a thirteen year old girl with blue hair and wearing blue dress. ( **Sela with blue hair from Jyuohger. Note! All the people of Jyuland look human with animal features. Like tails, wings or even animal ears, it depends on what animal they represent.** ) The girl sees Tusk and says, "Hello Tusk," she then looks around and says, "Where is Leo?"

Tusk turns to the girl and says, "Hello Sela, Leo apparently was asleep while hanging off the side of his boat."

The girl Sela stands next to Tusk and looks over the railing to see Leo with Minato, who waves. Before they could be properly be introduced another girls shows up, from the path that Minato and Tusk arrived from. This girl has white hair with cat ears, and wearing white and pink clothes and has a tail tied up with a pink bow. The girl looks up and shouts, "Sela did you hear a boy our age from outside the village barriers was offered a chance to live in Jyuland?!"

Sela is shocked, while Leo shouts, "Really? I wonder what they are like. Maybe a pretty girl?" and smirks.

Sela looks down at him before grabbing an off cut of wood and throws it at the back of Leo's head. The catgirl then says, "Actually it is apparently a boy, with blond hair and whisker marks on each cheek." Leo nods his head, while Sela looks to Minato and had her eyes widen. The catgirl then turns to Minato and says, "Sorry, My name is Amu I don't believe we have met," and offers her hand to shake.

Minato accepts the hand shake and introduces himself, "I am Minato Namikaze and I am the boy from outside the village."

Leo looks at Minato for five seconds before he has a look of realisation on his face and he points at Minato and says, "You tricked me!"

Minato just sweat drops at the claim while Sela just throws a larger piece of wood at Leo, this one at least a cubic foot, leaving Leo twitching on the ground. Minato taps Leo with one of his crutches to poke him as he asks, "Is he going to be okay?"

His answer came when Leo sat straight back up like nothing was wrong and he starts to ask questions, "What is it like beyond the Jyuland's barriers?"

Minato looks sadden but he covers it up quickly with a fake smile and says, "Peaceful when not dealing with bandits, crazy ninja or when there is a war."

Leo nods to that before saying, "We don't get that much crime here in Jyuland, thanks to our Guardians and because the only ways into Jyuland is either flying over the walls or swimming under them through the secret tunnels."

Minato nods but before he could ask any more questions, a flying kick hits him in the face by two feet. When he looked up he sees Sparrow glaring at him before shouting, "Why is he here?!"

Tusk shouts, "Sparrow, Lady Venus ordered me to give him a tour of the village before bringing him here. Why is that a problem?"

"As team leader, I order you all to not interact with this Outsider!" Sparrow shouts.

"Well this will be a problem," came the voice of Elder Larry as he walks towards them with Eagle standing beside him, "Lady Venus has decided that Minato will be joining your Guardian Training Unit."

"Why!?" Sparrow questions in shock.

"Teams are built on teams of six," Eagle answered, "The only reason your team does not have a sixth member was because of lack of children in your age group."

"He is an Outsider," Sparrow argued, "He can't be a Guardian!"

Elder Larry just sighs before he shouts, "SHUT UP YOU BRAT!" Sela covered her ears in pain as she falls over on the boat deck and Tusk goes to help her. Elder Larry calms down and says, "Lady Venus has spoken, and frankly I don't want to be on her bad side."

Eagle then decides to bite the kunai and says, "Sparrow, I have been ordered to teach Minato, meaning our families swordsman ship," Sparrow goes to shout but was stopped by Elder Larry's Glare. Eagle then says, "I accepted as Minato is my responsibility while he is in Jyuland."

"Who says he is staying?" Sparrow tried to argue the point.

Minato just sighs and says, "That Lady Venus read my mind so she probably knows my answer before I would even know." Elder Larry smirks and nods in amusement.

Eagle chuckles and says, "Well me and Larry are going to a bar, you six have fun and Sparrow please bring Minato back with you when you head home," Sparrow just nods in acknowledgment before the two older men leave the young teenagers to their fun.

Leo then says, "Well time for team bonding, Haza!" with Amu saying 'Haza!' at the same time. Leo then Swings his arm behind Minato and pulls him around the boat to reveal a shed and a staircase to the side of the boat, and gives him a tour with Sparrow glaring at Minato the whole time.

 **Konoha Main Gates-A week later.**

Today is the day that Jiraiya takes Sasuke away from the village. Sauske looks around to see that Most of the Village was there to see him off on his training trip. Sasuke just shaked his head at all the villagers stupidity. The only people he cared about are Sakura, Kakashi and Team 10. Team 9 and team 8 where still in the hospital waiting for their teammates to recover from their injuries.

Sasuke was wearing his sun glasses as he talks to Sakura, "I will find Naruto to bring him home."

Sakura nods in acknowledgment and says, "Just don't try to kill each other this time," in dry humour.

Sasuke lets out a small laugh and says, "I will be giving him a free shot," Sasuke then looks to Hinata and says, "Plus, Hinata will probably want to watch as Naruto beating me up," She goes to speak before shrugging in agreement.

Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba and Akumaru lightly laugh at the comment, before Jiraiya steps over and with a fake smile and says, "Come on oh great Uchiha training awaits," indicating to Sasuke to hurry up.

"Yes Lord Jiraiya," Sasuke replies before waving to everyone. After an hour of walking away from the village Sasuke says, "I know you hate the idea of me being here, but know the only reason I am going with you is so I can find Naruto. I don't expect you to train me, I will not be asking for new jutsu. When I train it will be with what I already have learned."

Jiraiya just looks at him and asks, "And If we see Orochimaru or his allies?"

Sasuke stopped walking before looking at a tree to the side and raises his hand and makes a crushing motion causing the tree to implode. Sasuke then says, "If I see the snake paedophile he will end up like that tree."

Jiraiya just sighs and asks, "And your brother?"

"Who cares," Sasuke answers.

 **Konoha-Hokage's Tower-One day later.**

Sakura is walking through the halls of the Hokage's tower towards the Hokage's office. She followed the curving hall to the Hokage's to find Hinata looking like she wanted to knock but appearing to be conflicted.

Sakura smiles and asks, "Did you come to learn from Lady Tsunade," Hinata flinches before nodding. Sakura smiles and says, "Then let's do this together," Hinata smiles and nods, before Sakura knocks on the door.

They then hear, "Enter," before proceeding.

End Of Chapter One

( **So that was the first chapter of this crossover between Naruto and Doubutsu Sentai Jyuohger. Just to clear up any misconceptions, the first few chapters will be of Naruto Training while living in Jyuland, Sasuke travelling with Jiraiya and learning what new powers he has, and finally of Sakura and Hinata training together under Tsunade.**

 **With the end of Jyuohgers I decided to write a story like Rubius' Ninninger crossover but with added context, like what the rest of team Seven was doing during the three year time gap.**

 **Also to clear a question that will be asked in the comments, Naruto is calling himself Minato now so he can get away from the Akatsuki and 'whoever' sent that group of Anbu after him.**

 **For the next couple chapters expect some switching between Naruto and Sasuke, before the start of shipuden.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this new story, please review and comment on the idea of the story or better yet comment about the original shows. So until next time, Beware the Wraith!** )


	2. Chapter 2

**To Soar like an Eagle Chapter Two.**

( **This story received so many comments I decided to do another chapter.**

 **I do not own anything! Not Naruto, Not Super Sentai, Not Jyuland, Not a red Air ship, nor do I have the ability to use the powers of animals!**

 **...Wow, I think I am jealous.** )

Chapter two start

 **Jyuland-Six months Later.**

For the last six months, Minato spent his time either training with Eagle, studying with Elder Larry, receiving Guardian training with his 'Pack' or having fun with his new friends. Though from what he is learning was very interesting for the former ninja.

The training he received from Eagle was a style of Swordsman ship, though what really impressed Minato was Eagle's skill with a special Eagraiser Sword. When Eagle had given a demonstration, Minato had been gobsmacked at what he saw. Eagle set a meter tall log that was a meter in radius. Eagle had then proceeded to stand thirty metres away before drawing his sword.

What happened next left Minato frozen in shock, Eagle used the special sword to remove the bark, by extending the length of the blade so that it wrapped around the log and pulling the handle back. Eagle attacked the logs with well placed slashes the log turned into a work of art it was carving of an airship in full detail, with crew and clouds.

Since then Eagle has had Minato cut fire wood, first at right up against the wood but after six months Minato has managed to reach the point where he has to learn to cut the wood from fifteen metres, a very slow process.

During his time studying under Elder Larry he learnt many different subjects, from maths and language too medicine and Jyuland mechanics. ( **Basically using crystals, for making engines for airships or communication crystals.** ) One such lesson was the time that Minato was taught in Larry's garden, where he grows herbs, fruits and vegetables for medicines and healthy food.

Larry would teach how to make ointments, to even an amazing stew. Though Larry's method of teaching was to burn Minato's arm or leg after teaching him the method to make the medicine. Minato just accepted the method, considering he had to learn by trial and error, mostly errors, painful errors.

Elder Larry had spoken about, how if you are unwilling to use the medicine you have made, how, can you expect to have others use it. Though for every time that happened, Larry would teach him how to cook, or sow really just anything that Larry does to stay calm. After spending some time with the elder, he discovered the reason being in his youth he could bench press a full sized airboat without aid and a temper to match. So now Elder Larry was banned from drinking alcohol or fermented drinks, even though he can hold his liquor very well.

The Guardian training turned out to be the hardest for Naruto. Him and his 'Pack' where made to stay perfectly still in a meditative pose, whenever they move, the handler whacks them with a wooden staff. Tusk and Sparrow would succeed most of the time, with Tusk collapsing whenever someone farts or a foul smell was introduced. It was common for the packs of the year level higher who would train in the open yard in front of Minato's 'Pack' could do whatever they could think of, to distract the younger students. Everything from stinky socks, loud noises or even bringing out girls in revealing clothing, the last one was focused to Leo as he was the sort of Playboy of the 'Pack.'

The reason Minato's group was referred to as 'Pack' is because it is common to have those in the same age group split into 'Packs,' where the abilities of each pack member. For instance Minato's pack has a good combination of tracking abilities as well as a strong defence and offence.

Tusk the elephant Jyuman and is the teams tank and tracker. He is not very fast but he can take and give damage at close range. Leo the Lion Jyuman, fast and has a roar capable attacking at a range. Sela the Shark Jyuwoman, can hear the slightest noise and is the best fighter in the group, only being challenged by Leo and Sparrow. Amu the Tiger Jyuwoman, has an amazing sense of taste and is the logical thinker of the Pack. Sparrow the Bird Jyuman, capable of flight and has the best eyes in the group, and the unofficial leader of the Pack. Then Finally there is Minato Namikaze, the Outsider as Sparrow calls him, the teams 'rookie' and as of a month previous, team medic, much to Leo's disappointment.

Besides the meditative reflection study, they learn life skills like farming, construction, self defence and other necessary skills to make a living, as The Guardian training was just to teach young Jyumans how to live and fight, as was the duty of all Jyumans.

 **Eagle's home-Current time-Day of Rest. (Sunday)**

Minato awakens from his hammock set up in the roof crawl space of eagles home. before he proceeds to get dressed, in the some pre-owned clothes he had traded for, with some vegetables he had grown. As he put on a white button up shirt he clutched his chest in pain, before he opened his shirt and looked at the chakra seal with its birdlike design, So far once in every few months the seal would cause Minato some slight pain. He looked at the seal to see it glow blue lightly before returning to its plain black colour. ( **The Seal of Destruction from Garo Makai Senki.** )

He buttons up the shirt before putting on the red winter coat that Eagle gave him when he first became his student. Minato then equips the wooden working replication of the Eagraiser sword for individual training. Eagle had said that until he can prove he can use the real thing, he was to use the wooden sword. Sparrow had made fun of him for using a glorified child's toy.

Minato then said, "Well, from what I have seen of Eagle's swordsman ship, I would probably hurt allies more often than what I am aiming for." Sparrow just shrugged then left him alone when ever Minato was training.

Today Minato was planning to hang out with his Pack at Leo's air boat construction site, for a nice lunch and general hanging out. Is friendship with his fellow Pack members has been raver interesting. Whenever he was talking about his past, he would only tell half truths without names of people or places. When his Packed talked about themselves, Minato would listen, to their pasts, their problems, their funny stories and their arguments, often acting as a mediator. Sparrow had refused to talk about himself, often saying that an outsider has no right to even know him.

Minato climbs down the tree stairs to reach the main floor of the tree house, past an artistic table with a bowl of fruit.

"Minato!" Eagle speaks from his art room. Minato turns as he reaches the main door before he catches a thrown apple. Minato just smiles and nods before heading off. After Minato leaves, Eagle steps back into his studio to see Larry drinking a cup of tea. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Has 'Minato' talked about his past?" Larry questioned.

Eagle sighs and says, "Only half truths, nothing concrete about his past."

Larry nods and says, "It's probably for the best, Vanitas has been at us to remove the boy. If what Lady Venus mentioned was true about him having a painful life and if he was the boy I met in that village," he left what he was going to say in the air.

"I understand Larry, and frankly with that seal on his chest," Eagle shakes his head, "I might as well kill him myself." Larry nods in agreement.

 **Land of Rice Paddies.**

Six months, that is how long Sasuke and Jiraiya had spent the last, searching Orochimaru's hideouts. At first they searched the location Sasuke was told of, by Orochimaru's elite unit the 'Sound Four.' At this point they had found nothing but the charred remains of the hidden hideouts, cleared out of all material relating to Orochimaru and his experiments. The only evidence that Orochimaru had been there was a room filled with mangled corpses in the first hideout.

Currently Sasuke and Jiraiya were sitting in a bar, with Jiraiya surrounded by beautiful women, while Sasuke sighs and just goes with it. He was already on Jiraiya's list of people he didn't like, might as well just bare with it.

"Hey cutey, what are you doing drinking alone?" a random woman questioned Sasuke.

Her reply was silence as Sasuke just finished his drink, slung his pack on and left the bar. Jiraiya watched him from the corner of his eyes, while the woman muttered about ungrateful brats.

Outside Sasuke just walked around the quiet little village. Not really trying to hide, just walking along multiple streets. Not noticing the three ninjas, wearing cream coloured clothing with purple rope tied into an upside down bow, and black head band with a music note symbol on a metal plate.

"We found the boy," The sound ninja in the front of the other two spoke, "Go report this to lord Orochimaru." The ninja to his left nods and jumps away while the other two ninja continue their surveillance of the Uchiha heir.

 **Konoha-Konoichi Apartment Complex-Top floor-Sakura's Apartment.**

In the six months since Sasuke left the village, Sakura had been through a major change. She discovered that her parents were a part of the villagers who wished Naruto harm after she saw them burning Naruto's former place of residence, or more specifically when her mother lit a bottle of alcohol with rag her father was holding before it was thrown. The next day she moved out, with the support of Ino, Hinata and the Lady Hokage, who had the two apartment complexes built as affordable living for the leaf ninja, who did not have suitable living arrangements.

The apartment complexes were one part of Tsunade's 'get back at the stupid civilian council, for almost starting a war and banishing the one responsible for achieving and allegiance with said lands' plan. So far the best course had been to spend more of the budget on the leaf Ninja, other such examples were the creation of the ninja tool recycler forge, where ninja can sell their damaged ninja tools and equipment, and purchase replacement ninja tools for their factory price. Another example was also the improvement of the ANBU's budget and the Academy, now to pass the genin exams, the students will need to learn the tree walking exercise and at least one defensive or offensive jutsu. This made it harder to become a genin, but those not from a clan can now learn one or more of four defensive/offensive jutsus. One illusion technique, a concealment technique, the Earth wall Jutsu and a low powered fire jutsu. The rest of the curriculum was improved to the standards that were demanded of a genin. So far it had worked but less students were passing, but the skills they were learning improved the quality of the future genin.

For the civilian council these changes meant less money for 'important' issues like the purchase of whale meat and expensive useless commodities like silk toilet paper. When they had confronted Tsunade on this issue, her response was a simple, "This is a ninja village, not your own personal castle."

Currently Sakura was reading a medical text book while she sat on her bed, wearing pink short shorts and a small singlet to cover her torso. Next to her was a plate of cinnamon cookies, as she studied she nibbled on the cookies. Her apartment is somewhat simple, with a small kitchen, two bedrooms and single bathroom, with a public toilet on each floor of the complex as well as a shared reading area.

The time of day was late afternoon when she hears a knock on her door. Sakura gets up and heads to her front door, and after looking through peep hole she opens the door to see a crying Hinata. The look on Hinata's face was anything but calm, her eyes were red and appeared to be struggling to breath due to rapid intakes of oxygen.

"Hinata, Whats wrong," Sakura questioned as She guided Hinata into her Apartment. In the last six months Sakura developed a good friendship with Hinata, through their training in medical jutsu. Along with Ino, they would get lunch together or on their days off go shopping, and during their training with Tsunade, have really developed their skills to the point where they can smash small boulders and avoid Jonin level attacks.

They reach Sakura's kitchen where Hinata says, "I was just banished from the Hyuga clan," her words shock Sakura.

"Why?" was Sakura's simple question.

Hinata looked ashamed and says, "I did what I believed to be right, and destroyed the caged bird seal talisman, now my sister will be free."

Sakura smiles and says, "That would do it, if you didn't do it, Tsunade would have."

Hinata smiles before frowning and saying, "I couldn't say goodbye to Hanabi, Neji or my father," and begins crying again.

Sakura hugs her friend and says, "Stay here tonight," while she was sadly thinking, 'If Naruto was here he would probably would have beaten up the entire Hyuga Clan.' Hinata nods before Sakura speaks again, "I'll make you a cup of tea."

 **Leo's Air Boat Construction Site-Jyuland Village Dump.**

Minato reaches Leo's 'home' where he suddenly feels a sudden sense of sadness as he looks towards the setting sun. Ever since he woke up in Eagle's home, every now and again he feels a sudden sadness and wishes he could reach out to the origin of the sadness. It makes Minato feel useless and depressed he has not told his Pack about this due to him not ready to tell them the truth of his past. He puts on his best fake smile as he reaches Leo's airboat to find Leo had fallen off of it again, but this time, Tusk, Sela and Amu was aiding the fallen lion while Sparrow just watched in amusement from the crow's nest.

Minato looked closer at Leo and notices his face covered in blue paint, the same colour as the railing around the boat and the crow's nest railing. Once Minato looked at Sparrow he noticed the blue paint brush in his hand and a triumphant smirk, as he looked down. Minato glares at Sparrow before running over and moving the bench covered in sharp objects under Leo in the even he falls, he could fall without serious injury.

As Tusk was pulling Leo up, the slip not around Leo's foot comes undone causing him to land on Minato. "Ow," the two groaned with Minato under the paint covered Leo.

Sela shouts at Sparrow, "Sparrow what why didn't you call out!"

Sparrow shrugged and says without a care in the world, "What are you talking about, I was just painting the railing of this stupid air boat. Only those gifted the power of flight should fly! Not those who want to pick up chicks."

Leo recovers and shouts, "Then Why are you even here!?" Leo then stands on Minato's back, "Leave! Clearly you don't want to be here! Your Ego is high and mighty when dealing with those you believe are worthless!"

Sparrow glares at Leo and says, "Well as leader of this Pack, I say we put it to a vote."

Minato then groans and says, "Before we vote can Leo get off of me. I am not a stepping stool."

Leo looks down and steps off of Minato and helps him up. The group then meets on the deck of the air boat, with Sparrow standing on a crate while the others just position themselves in a loose circle. "All those in favour of naming me Leader of the pack, raise your hand," Sparrow spoke as he raised his hand. He looked at the rest of 'his' Pack and sees no one joining him.

Leo then says, "All against?" all but Minato and Sparrow raised their hands.

Leo looks to Minato and Minato answers the unasked question, "My vote would have been biased against Sparrow." The four Jyumans nod in understanding while Sparrow just glares.

"You are damn right, Outsider." Sparrow states with a glare.

Leo glares at Sparrow and says, "All in favour of making Minato our leader," Leo smirked as Minato tried to tell him to stop, but everyone besides Sparrow and Minato raise their hands in acknowledgment.

Sparrow grits his teeth and shouts, "Goodbye you ungrateful peons, I am going solo!" he then summons his wings and flies towards the village.

"Damn it, Leo why did you do that?!" Minato shouts.

Leo smiles and says, "Sparrow has always been a control freak, I mean just because he can fly, doesn't mean he can speak for all of us," Leo then crosses his arms and says, "I mean most of the fights I have been in have been caused by Sparrow insulting people and then flying off to leave me to fight."

Minato raises an eyebrow in disbelief before Sela says, "It's the truth, Leo and myself caught Sparrow peeping on the womens' section of the hot springs. I shouted and he flew away while Leo was beaten up by the women."

"I still have a grudge against him for that," Leo admitted, "And I was holding putty and the tools to cover said peep hole," while Sela nods her head agreement.

"How did you know of this peep hole?" Minato questioned.

"The older students would brag how they saw a girl 'nude' at the hot springs with vivid details," Leo said with air quotes and annoyed, "Hell I already had a girlfriend and seen her naked, with permission. All thanks to Sparrow, I was dubbed a 'peeping tom.'"

"It's true, once word got out no one believed the truth and his girlfriend broke up with him," Sela spoke, Leo is then seen sitting in a corner.

Minato sighed, shakes his head and says, "I meant why did you make me leader? I am the worst choice you could have made," Minato then jumps off the side of the boat behind him.

After an extended silence until Tusk eventually spoke, "Did we make the right choice?" The four look at each other and all nod.

 **Village in the land of grass-outskirts-One week later-early morning.**

During the last week, Sasuke had simply patrolled the village or went outside the village and practiced the limited jutsus in his arsenal. His eyes' abilities had improved as allowing him to levitate rocks and blast them away from his body at high speeds and this ability requires high levels of focus and control. He learnt of this due to almost sending a pebble through his hand. If anything Sasuke was fortunate that his new eyes where made his reaction speed faster, with his Sharingan eyes, he would have lost his hand. Sasuke had found himself in a relatively repetitive timetable, that Jiraiya had a summon toad follow whenever Sasuke leaves his side. Today though he looked at his pack and took out the strange flashlight he found in his families vault, he stuffs it in his pocket before heading off.

Sasuke reaches his training area, to find something wrong. He narrows his eyes and realised there was a heavy Genjutsu, that he disburses the illusion, to see a boy a couple years older than him wearing a medical uniform. This is Kabuto Medical Ninja and spy for the village Hidden in the Sound. What surprised Sasuke was the man, woman or whatever this person is, with pale white skin, purple marking on their face, long black hair, with golden eyes creating the appearance of a snake.

Sasuke narrows his eyes and says, "What do you want Orochimaru?!" his tone indicating that Orochimaru is the last person he wanted to see.

"Ah, Sasuke I have waited for you," Orochimaru chuckles in his speech, "I have come to pick you up."

Sasuke simply just glared at the two sound ninja as Kabuto speaks, "Sasuke, we were expecting you sooner, but clearly the curse mark has a defect."

Sasuke's eyes narrow behind his glasses before he says, "So the curse mark, has a tracking component," then his eyebrow quirks and he adds, "That is two way. Meaning you could have moved your base and I would unconsciously walk right to you."

Orochimaru chuckled as he watched the fourteen year old. Orochimaru then says, "I see you have gotten smarter since I gave you the power of the Curse Seal," he goes to take a step forward towards Sasuke, only to be launched back by a pulse of gravity.

"I am only going to ask this once," Sasuke started as he removed his glasses to reveal his purple Reningan eyes. "Did you kidnap Naruto?"

Kabuto then glares at Sasuke, before smirking, "Maybe we have, maybe we have not. But you will be coming with us." Kabuto stated before throwing a Senbon needle tipped with purple slime.

Sasuke dodges the needle and reaches for his kunai pouch and realises that he stopped carrying kunai, and groans as more needles fly at him, a decision he made when he fought Naruto. Sasuke dodges to the left when another set of Senbon Needles are thrown at him from the tree line. It takes a moment for him to realise that there is an entire unit of Sound Ninja in the tree line. After sixty seconds of dodging needles it got to the point where he could not dodge anymore so created a dome of gravity pushing away from his body. As soon as he finished the jutsu, a single Senbon Needle lodged itself into his shoulder.

Sasuke felt the effects shortly later, when his body began to feel numb. Orochimaru started laughing as one of the Sound Ninja's came out of the bushes with a small red toad with a blue vest struggling in the ninja's grasp. On its head was a seal tag with the kanji for the word, 'Block.'

Sasuke them fell to his knees as Orochimaru spoke, "Do you like it, it is a toxin that makes you more compliant with re-education."

Sasuke starts to collapse as the strange flashlight falls out of his coat. He then falls further to the ground as his hand touches the flashlight, and the Sound Ninja surround Sasuke. What happens next is Sasuke's eyes flash black instead of purple, glow black before shifting to yellow and silver. 'Sasuke' then stands completely unaffected by the toxin with a slight wobble. He shakes his head and says, " **Well this is a first.** " 'Sasuke' shakes his heads as he looks at his body, his voice sounds laid back and deeper as he rolls 'his' shoulder.

Orochimaru is confused but gestures for his ninja to capture Sasuke. The ninjas charge Sasuke with bladed weapons to stab Sasuke to disable the boy. Sasuke stayed still and yawned as they reached the boy, they break on contact with his skin leaving him with his coat covered in cuts and gashes while his body is unharmed. Sasuke's demeanour appears to change as his face becomes more feral with silver eyes and attacks the five ninja. He jumps onto one of the ninjas and throws him into a group of three ninjas surrounding, and then says, " **Well come on then,** " 'Sasuke' taunts with a gruff voice, " **I'll take you all on!** " as he suddenly went faster than the eye can follow, and knocked out half the ninjas without issues.

The next thing to happen, was another Sound Ninja went to attack 'Sasuke' with a spear. Instead of dodging the staff caught the shaft, before kicking the ninja in the stomach and shooting him off into a tree like a bullet, literally lodging the ninja into said tree. "Sasuke's' voice changes once again to a cheerful tone with a laugh, " **This is a nice spear, but I prefer,** " he then takes a large bite out of the spear where the blade and then chews before swallowing, " **A staff, -Burp- excuse me.** " He then drops the spear blade before twirling the staff like an expert. The rest of the Sound Ninja go for the attack only for 'Sasuke' to overpower all but Orochimaru, Kabuto and the Sound Ninja holding a toad, that was writing notes on a small notepad. After a single swing of the staff, the staff then shatters, " **-Sigh- I can never find a staff that survives more than one swing.** "

'Sasuke' the stumbled and the relaxed voice spoke again, " **So we are all here. I was sure we were just a figment of Misao's imagination.** "

Before 'Sasukes" discussion could continue, Orochimaru had enough and shouts, "It is pointless resisting, Sasuke! YOU! ARE! MINE!" He then goes to throw another Senbon at Sasuke which bounced off of his head. Orochimaru then charges forward and punches 'Sasuke' back a few steps.

'Sasuke' shakes his head a bit and says, " **So this boy's name is Sasuke,** " he then reveals the flash light and flips it in the air, " **I don't know the full story, but I guess it is only fair that I don't listen to you.** " He then takes the flash light and turns the dial until the image of a rhino's head is shown. " **Wild Instinct, Awaken!** " he then taps the bottom of the flash light on his knee before shining the light forward. In a second his body is covered in a black suit before a rhino symbol appears, followed by a yellow crocodile giving the suit a yellow right arm, then a silver wolf symbol appears with a silver arm, the three symbols taking a third of his torso each. Then finally, a black and gold helmet covers his head.

Then a combination of the three voices speak, " **Monach of the world! JouhtheWorld!** "

End of Chapter Two

( **I just want to apologise, I suffered a uni based case of writers block. So I have limited the size of the chapter.**

 **Many would question why I had the six member revealed before the actual team and the monsters of the story, but when the events of shippuden begin they will be revealed.**

 **Now to answer some questions.**

 **King of the Sky:** That was an Idea I had when I started the story.

 **Rubius:** This is not going to be a harem story.

 **Gokaimaster100:** I know, did not have the information at the time.

 **New Universe Returns:** That sounds like a fun story idea.

 **Everyone else:** thank you for your support and I shall continue with this story.

 **I will be updating the Autobot Kamen Rider next due to, 'Not wanting to write two Super Sentai stories before changing to another story.' I will then be updating my 'the Dragon Joker' story.**

 **Once Again I appologise for the late update. So until next time BEWARE THE WRAITH!** )


	3. Chapter 3

**To Soar like an Eagle: Chapter three**

 **(Last time Sasuke Activated an ancient power unconsciously when Orochimaru made his move to claim Sasuke as a vessel to gain the Sharingan. Naruto Uzumaki, now known as Minato Namikaze, has unintentionally become the pack leader for his group in training to become Guardians of the mountain village. Sakura and Hinata started to live together while training under Tsunade.**

 **I own nothing, but It would be cool to own my own giant Robot.** )

=Chapter three start=

 **Battle-Sasuke vs Orochimaru and Kabuto.**

The Snake Sanin and his second in command looked at JyuTheworld, with large sweat drops. Kabuto was the first to comment, "I think I used the wrong dosage."

Orochimaru replied with, "That or he has officially gone crazy."

Jyoh Theworld then stretched 'his' shoulders before he went to grab something from 'his' back to find it not there. Theworld turned 'his' head in confusion before shrugging and lunges towards the Sannin and his assistant.

The Sannin smirked and raised his hand to catch an incoming fist, when the fist sent a shockwave through his arm, destroying his sleeve and crippling the arm, before the force behind the blow sent him flying back.

Kabuto went to slash Theworld's throat when the cubes Sasuke found arrived and transformed into small cube shaped animals, a crocodile and a wolf took a bite of Kabuto's arm before the Rhino/train arrived and tripped Kabuto from behind with the strange fishing rod held on its back.

Jaraiya was seen following the strange Rhino when he found Theworld fighting Orochimaru, but before he could engage him, Orochimaru spoke, "Kabuto we are leaving, but first," he extended his neck and bit into Theworld's shoulder, only to break a tooth and him screaming in pain as smoke began to exhale from his mouth.

Kabuto knocked the 'toys' off of his arms and aided Orochimaru in escaping. Jaraiya went to follow only for Kabuto to throw a smoke bomb that caused Jaraiya to land on the ground and see Orochimaru and Kabuto just vanish into thin air. He looked around to see Jyoh Theworld sitting next to a campfire fiddling with the fishing rod.

Theworld looked to Jaraiya when he noticed him moving and says, " **I see your awake, you have been uncconsious for three hours,** " At this Jaraiya looked to the sky and realised that it was late afternoon.

"What happened and where is the Uchiha?" Jaraiya asked in suspicion.

Theworld shrugged and said, " **When I took control there were just us, against a whole group of these weird people who melted after you were affected by the blue moon herb. Nasty herb there people who breath it in can lose days and die from starvation or dehydration.** "

"Who are you?" Jaraiya questions with narrowed eyes.

Theworld pulls out the strange flashlight and says, " **We are the spirits who were killed to create a power that could destroy the world,** " at that Theworld clutched his chest and says, " **Oh dear looks like our new vessel is waking up,** " At that Theworld fell over and glowed before Sasuke landed in the dirt waking up in a panic, "Where am I," he then notices Jaraiya and no Orochimaru and asks, "What happened?" Leaving Jaraiya bewildered.

 **Jyuland-One Month Later.**

Since Minato's 'Promotion' to Pack Leader, Sparrow joined the 'Savage' pack and became their leader. While Minato's unnamed Pack were focusing on their training, and all round working together like a team, socialising with each other and even helping each other with individual chores. Which was mainly Leo wanting to help, which resulted in him learning to swim just to catch Sela in a swimsuit. Sela punched Leo when she found out before she proceeded to have him take turns with her in collecting herbs underwater.

Tusk began learning about the 'outside' world reading maps and learning about some customs that Minato told him of. While Amu she would spend her time trying to get Minato to talk about his home village but never got an answer that answered her questions.

Sparrow had been spending less time at the Guardian Academy while leading 'his' pack, always giving orders and never accepting disobedience. The Savage Pack was filled with delinquents where they would normally be seen causing trouble for store and vandalising private property. They would also spend the time they should be training, lazing about, all because they believed that their individual abilities were stronger then all others while only having higher physical strength and flight.

What made it worst was their support from Lord Vanitus, finding their abilities worthy of being a member of the future Guardians. The blatant disregard for their actions have caused an uproar among many people to be angered by the Savage Pack.

Currently Minato and his Pack mates were building Leo's air ship with Minato working on the crystal powered pre-owned engine he was installing, while his pack was resting to the side. Ever since Minato came to Jyuland his backpack was always within eye sight, except for today where he was crawled under the large engine while the pack was leaning next to the door. It was after an hour of Minato tinkering with the engine, Tusk entered the room and knocked the pack over, and an old book fell out.

Tusk looked to the book and read the title, 'Tale of a gutsy Ninja,' and opened the book and started to read the book. It was three hours later when Tusk shouted, "No, where is the ending!?"

Minato slid out of under the engine to see Tusk having a panic attack and notices the book in his hands. Minato sighed and says, "I don't know, I could never find a newer copy of that book, but it was thanks to that book that I even learnt to read," as he cleaned his hands.

Tusk began to cry and asks, "Then what happened to your copy? How does it end?"

Minato replies, "I don't know how the story ended, it was like that when I found it," as he puts the book back into his backpack.

The two went to the top deck where they see Leo untying a series of ropes that he had found weeks previous, with plans on making a rope climb so they did not have to land to let people on the airship with a winch that he had built. The level of concentration on Leo's face at that moment made Minato feel guilty for what he was about to ask, "Where is Sela and Amu?"

Leo's body freezes while he answered through gritted teeth, "They went to get some lunch," he then blinked when he realised, "I forgot to ask them to get us some," before his stomach growled in hunger.

Minato and Tusk nods, when they hear Amu shout to them from the ground below, "Everyone!" they rush to the side of the boat to see her and Sela were okay but were excited, "There is going to be a tournament!"

Minato looked down at the two in curiosity, "What tournament?"

The two ran to the stairs and ran up to show them a flier they were handed. Sela then answered Minato, "The village elders are hosting a tournament with a series of events over the course of a week. There will be a group event on the Day of Agony, where each Pack must complete an obstacle course. On the Day of Hope there will be a talent contest to display our individual skills. Then at the end of the week there will be a single combat tournament where last man or woman will be known as the strongest fighter."

Amu then spoke, "And the best part is that it is for our age group, we can all participate."

Minato nods and asks, "When is it?"

Tusk read the flier and says, "One month from now and they are building the course right now in the southern clearing."

Minato nods and says, "Well we need to find the rules for this tournament before hand. Last thing we need is to learn what we can and cannot do during the days."

Leo then became serious, "I have one question," everyone turned to the Lion Jyuman, "Will there be food?" At that Sela got angry and throw a bread roll at him.

It was at that point, the taunting voice of Sparrow arrived, "You think you can even compete with your lack of abilty," Minato's Pack looked to the Savage Pack where they see a Gecko, Warthog dressed in purple and dancing, a fat Rhino and a female Anglerfish, standing behind Sparrow.

Leo being his normal 'disliking Sparrow' self asked, "What do you want Sparrow?"

Sparrow smirked again and says as he reveals the flier, "I want to make a bet," Minato narrows his eyes, "If I win the obstacle course, I get your boat."

Leo was about to decline when Minato asks, "What do we get?" Leo looks at him betrayed.

Sparrow being his cocky self simply said, "Well it's not like you will win, but in the impossible chance that you do win," Sparrow pulled out a fuel cell that could power the Air ship for ten years, "You would get this."

Leo went to speak before Minato covered his mouth and says, "One second," as Sela, Amu and Tusk followed the two into the captain's cabin where Minato started to form a plan, "We win that fuel crystal we can get this boat flying, and we could test the boats ability to float."

Leo uncovered his mouth and says, "But If we lose."

"We will be fine if we just make it so that we have to win the obstacle course by the Judges expectations," Minato argued.

Tusk nods his head and says, "It is a team event, if we focus on getting through as a team."

"We just need to make the bet where the judges would view us as the winners," Amu finished.

Sela nods and asks, "And if they do not accept these terms?"

Minato nods and says, "Then we don't take the bet," with that everyone nods in agreement. They all return to outside the cabin and Minato says to Sparrow, "We will only accept the bet if it is just for the obstacle course where whichever of our teams win, wins the bet."

Sparrow and the Savage pack smirk as Sparrow says, "Then you better get my airship ready for when I win. I agree to the terms and will collect 'my' airship when I win." Minato nods while smiling.

Once the Savage team left, Leo asked, "How are we going to win?"

With that Minato smirked like an evil genius and said, "Fairly," as they started making a simple game plan.

 **Konoha-Hospital-examination room.**

In the many months of training under Tsunade Senju the Fifth Hokage, they had been focusing on learning how to keep a fish alive outside of water and evade attacks from enemy combatants, in this case was Tsunade herself. Currently Tsunade and her assistant Shizune were with Hinata and Sakura for their next step in medical training.

Tsunade started the lesson, "Today, we will be teaching you both how to examine a human for possible life threatening injuries."

Hinata and Sakura nod before Shizune speaks, "For this you both will be performing Physical checks on each other," She becomes sheepish when she adds, "while naked."

That got the two teens to blush and Sakura to shriek with her question, "Why do we have to be naked?!"

Tsunade smirks before she begins to get undressed herself and says, "Because if you are not willing to get naked, who can you expect your patients to," as she finishes untying her pants, Shizune then begins to undress with a deep blush, Tsunade says, "It is the same with medicine and treatments. This training also has the added bonus of increasing your confidence, which is a major issue in Hinata's case," by this point the only clothes Tsunade had on were the bandages she uses to hold her chest and a black thong, while Shizune wore purple panties and had no bandages covering her flat chest but used the clipboard she always has with her to cover herself.

Sakura blushes before she sliently undresses herself of her red dress. Hinata's blush was much deeper as she removed everything but her large coat, which surprised everyone that she could remove everything underneath without effort. before Hinata went to remove her coat she asks the three other females, "Please don't tell anyone about this," she turned her back to the, and slowly removed her coat to reveal two purple tattoos of angle wings on her back.

Tsunade laughs and asks, "Who would have thought it, that shy Hinata was such a rebel."

Sakura was shocked and stepped over to Hinata and touched the tattoos, asking, "Did it hurt, getting these?" once she did touch the 'Tattoos' the impossible happened.

Two purple wings shot out of Hinata's back before Hinata replied, "Whenever my father spoke of my mother, he would call her, 'his angle.' When I turned eight, I woke up with wings."

Tsunade after getting out of shock she asks, "Do they work?"

 **Jyuland-A month Later-Day of Agony.**

It was the day of the bet between the Savage Pack and Minato and his friends. The judges of the events were Lady Venus, Lord Larry, Lord Pant and Lord Vanitus, their job to declare the winners of each event. Where today's event was the obstacle course, flying and Swimming were both legal, but Packs cannot hinder the progress of other Packs. Before each Step there is a ten to thirty meter path before the next obstacle.

Step one: Log Forest.

This section requires the whole team to pass through hanging logs that are in constant motion, with a half a meter gap between the ground and the logs.

Step Two: Mud Run

Where members of each Pack must cross a patch of mud at different heights to reach the next obstacle.

Step Three: Rope Bridge

Each Pack must cross a river, but all members are pelted with rotten fruits and vegetables as they cross, a gap of ten meters.

Step Four: Cliff climb.

Packs are to climb a cliff face, using one set of items to scale the cliff face. Climbing claws for hands and feet, a length of rope longer then the cliff or climbing axes, the first one to the obstacle is the only one who can chose what to use, and if they pick nothing then the Pack could not use any of the items.

Step Five: Bamboo Trap forest.

After running down a steep hill each Pack will reach a large Bamboo forest filled with non-lethal traps that the Pack must avoid, or when caught free from, Most of which would be embarrassing to each member of the pack.

Final Step: Run to the finish line.

This step is the most simple, run from the end of the Bamboo forest to the finish line with your entire pack first, by sprinting to across an open field.

The judges were set above the course in a small airship where they could see the entire event from above. What many were surprised of was who was asked to be the announcer for the events, Eagle of the heavens. Apparently he was the most trusted to follow the entire race and to not be biased.

The signup for each event happened three weeks previous before the course started construction, with only seven Packs participating.

The Savage Pack led by Sparrow.

The Fishman Pack with five aquatic Jyumans with different abilities, like adhering to walls by the Octopus Jyuman.

The Dog Pack filled with different canine Jyumans.

The Strength Pack, whose members can be seen stretching their muscles to impress the ladies standing next to them.

The Vixen Pack, who were standing next to the last team, and all of their members were female.

Then there is the Anphibian Pack, whom were lazing at the starting line.

And finally there was Minato's team who had chosen the name, Boat Pack, due to it being the only name suggested that worked with their members. On Minato's back was his wooden Eagleraiser, an item he was allowed to use due to it being a dull and the fact that anyone would be able to see it being used against the rules.

All the teams were at the starting line while around Jyuland was watching through the viewing crystals. When Eagle took a crystal microphone and began, "Ladies, Gentlemen, anphropods, or however you see yourself at home or in a tavern. The race to reach the other end, where the winning team will receive a one of the Relic cubes," what the Packs see is a black cube with orange crystal that Minato looked at it with shock.

Eagle then says, "Remember, No hindering the other teams, any ability goes as long as it does not affect the other teams," all the Packs beside the Savage Pack nods. Eagle then started again, "Remember if one of your team cannot continue, your Pack will be declared unable to compete and be disqualified."

Minato looked over to Sparrow and saw him ignoring his Grandfather. Since Minato became the Pack Leader, Sparrow started to ignore his grandfather to the point of moving out and living with Lord Vanitus for an unknown reason and stopped taking swordsmanship lessons.

Minato then faced forward as Eagle spoke, "Are the Packs ready?" the groups nods, "Ready!" the Packs prepared to run forward, "SET!" they all tensed, "GO!" with that Sparrow ran ahead of all the Packs while Minato stopped Leo from chasing Sparrow. The Amphibian team never left the starting line, due to one member opening a bag of chips.

Step One: Log Forest. (6 teams)

Sparrow reached the Log Forest and opened his wings and proceeded to fly over the Logs showing off that fact that he was the only participant that could fly. The Strength Pack reached the Logs they were all knocked out within seconds of entering. The Vixen Pack weaved through the logs with minor injuries as they finished. The Dog Pack and the Boat Pack reached the Logs and both started to crawl under the logs. The Fish Pack were disqualified when the Octopus Jyuman got stuck to a log that slammed into all of the surrounding Logs. The Savage Pack then finally reached the Logs with an exhausted Rhino whom then took the lead and pushed the Logs out of the way for the rest of the team.

Step Two: Mud run. (4 teams)

Sparrow was not within sight as he had flown over the Mud pit before the Vixens caught up. The Vixens then ran across the Mud with slight trouble due to loss of friction. The Dog Pack reached the mud and jumped forward resulting in all of them becoming stuck and they started howling.

The Boat and Savage Packs reached the mud pit. Where the Rhino Jyuman throws the Gecko, Warthog and Anglefish to the other side before simply walking through the Mud without issue due to his large size and strength.

The Boat Pack looked at the fifteen meter patch of Mud, before Minato says, "Leo think you can throw each of us across?"

Leo looked at the mud and says, "You each will need a run up," and with that, the Pack took steps back before, Tusk, Amu, Sela and Minato used Leo's hands as a spring board to jump over the Mud, and when his job was completed Leo took a run up and Jumped across the Mud pit and fell on his in a same pile of mud before standing up.

Step Three: Rope Bridge. (3 teams)

At the Rope bridges the Vixen team went to cross the rope bridge all at once, when one of their members, a Mantis Jyuman's clawed arms cut the rope Bridge resulting in all the members to fall into the water below where it was discovered two of their members could not swim.

When the Savage team reached the Rope Bridge, the Anglerfish Jyuman swam across while the Rhino waited for Warthog and Gecko to cross first. The Rhino then slowly crossed the bridge while the Anglerfish ran ahead.

When the Boat team reached the Rope team Sela swam across and held the bridge steady as Tusk crossed the bridge followed by Amu, Leo and Minato.

Step Four: Cliff climb. (2 teams)

The Boat team arrived at the base at the same time, and the proctor gave them all the choice. Minato asked him to wait as he checked the surface of the cliff face and said, "We will take the rope," as he looked up the twenty meter wall. Minato looked to Amu and said, "Tie this around you waist," handing her one end of the rope, "Leo and Tusk will launch you as high as they can and then you tie this to an anchor point at the top," indicating the rope.

Leo smiled and said, "That is why you are the Lead. You make the plans."

"I thought it was to tell Sparrow to suck it," Minato retorted as he saw the Claw marks on the Savage Pack's section of Cliff face.

The three members of the Savage Pack reached the wall Minato Heard that Sparrow ignored the proctor and flew over the cliff, meaning the Savages had to climb by hand.

Leo and Tusk weaved their hands together as Sela cover her hands to hold the rope as it unwinds. Amu takes deep breaths before she releases her clawed nails for the meters she would need to climb, then she runs forward and jumps.

When Leo and Tusk work together you somewhat have to expect the unexpected because when they launch Amu into the air, she when ten meters higher than the cliff face and landed on her feet. Sela looked at the two boys and shook her head at the shock being displayed on their faces. Minato watches as Amu ties the rope to an anchor point and when she waved the up, Minato said, "I will go first so that I can support the Rope for Tusk," with the other three nod an lets him climb the rope reaching the top quite quickly and sending down a thumbs up before he supported the rope for Tusk who took a couple minutes to reach the top.

Minato watches as Sela starts to climb the rope and notices Gecko and Warthog reached the top and were shouting words of encouragement to Rhino as he slowly climbed the almost vertical slope. Once Sela got to the top, Leo began to climb and was almost at the top by the time Rhino was an eighth from the top.

Minato looked to Rhino and noticed a sudden crack under his right foot, before the wall gave out and Rhino began to fall. Minato took his wooden Eagleraiser and jumped off the cliff to the shock of all the Jyumans watching. Minato grabbed Rhino's foot and used the wooden sword as a grappling hook. The two were ten meters up, not enough to kill someone, unless they landed on their head like Rhino almost did.

The Boat Pack, Gecko and Warthog started to pull the Eagleraiser so that they could save their 'friends' when the sword began to crack due to strain. Minato looked down, then at the sword and then to Rhino and says, "Sorry about this," and began to swing Rhino back and forth's swinging the two forward an back gaining momentum. Minato's arms were on fire and the seal on his chest had begun to burn again, but he ignored the pain and throws Rhino and himself into the air where they landed on top of the cliff face.

Rhino landed on the Warthog before the Gecko hug him, while Minato landed on his arm and dislocated it, but covered himself enough to not be noticed by anyone besides Rhino.

With that both Packs recovered as Minato's Eagleraiser fell apart to his disappointment, and ran to the final Obstacle.

 **With Eagle**

Eagle had been commenting on all of the events that just happened with a sense of pride. Minato used his teachings to save, for lack of a better term, an enemy. He then looked to his Grandson and saw Anglerfish had caught up, before Sparrow pushed her into a net trap and continued on.

 **With the Boat Pack. (SIDE NOTE THAT IS NOT WHAT THEY WILL BE CALLED IN LATER CHAPTERS)**

Step Five: Bamboo Trap Forest

The Boat Pack reached the bamboo forest to see a the top of the Bamboo poles were covered in nets to the point where a flyer would get tangled and trapped. Leo was the first to see the female Anglerfish Jyuman caught in a net, hanging in the air and growling as she bit into the tough ropes holding her.

Minato looked at the net before finding the anchor rope, that Leo slashed while Sela, Amu and Tusk catches her when she fell. Leo then rushed over and asks, "What happened?"

"Sparrow," the Anglerfish answered, "I caught up and he pushed me into the trap."

Leo started to shake in rage, as his eyes became blood shot and he turned into the direction of the finish line and ran forward, setting off every trap in his path. Minato looks to the only female member of the Savage Pack and says, "The rest of your Pack is behind us, you can wait for them or run ahead again. Your choice," before the Boat Pack followed after Leo.

When they caught up they saw him covered in bruises, mud, paint and on one of his feet a bear trap, while hanging up by a snare not around his other ankle and spinning slowly.

Sela then angrily says, "What were you thinking?"

"That Sparrow needs a proper smack in the mouth," Leo answered.

Sela was about to shout again when Minato interrupts, "He just cleared a path for the rest of us," the other fours' eyes widened as he continued, "So can we finish this race?"

They all nod before Amu cuts the rope around Leo's foot and Leo lands on his feet and the entire group began their final sprint to the finish line.

Final Step: Run to the Finish Line.

The Boat Pack could see the Finish line as they ran to run from the Bamboo forest. Where they see Sparrow reaching the Finish line much to Leo's shock. Once they were half way across the clearing, the Savage pack reaches the final sprint of the coarse and only made it a quarter of the way before the Boat Pack reached the finish line.

"Looks like I win," Sparrow taunted as he got in Minato's face.

Minato looked at him with a neutral expression, before Eagle made an anoucement, " **People of Jyuland, your winning Pack! The BOAT PACK!** "

Sparrow looked to the Judges Airship as it landed to the side to let the Jyuland Elders and Eagle off, before Sparrow shouts at his Grandfather, "I won, I reached the finish line first before this Outsider!"

His answer came from Lady Venus, "This was a team event and your team has not reached the finish line."

Sparrow looked to the rest of the Savage Pack to see them standing just before the finish line in a line, side by side with arms crossed. As they glared at Sparrow he says, "What are you doing?"

Rhino glared at Sparrow harder as he said, "This is a mutiny, Da."

Warthog then adds in an attempt to rap, "Look man, you are a terrible leader. You forced us to climb that cliff side with nothing."

"Rocky almost died," Gecko spoke as he gestured to the Rhino Jyuman, "You pushed Sunny into a trap," Pointing to the Anglerfish Jyuwoman, "And you ditched us as soon as the race started."

"He did reach the Finish line first," Lord Vanitus argued before Lady Venus shock her head.

"This is how it has been done, since I was a little girl," Lady Venus spoke, "Then there is the other component, where the Pack works as a team. And it appears that the Boat Pack succeeded with flying colours."

Lord Pant then says, "Of all the teams, the only contestant who failed to use team work was you, young Sparrow."

Sparrow then tries to attack Minato in anger, "This is your fault!" but before he could reach Minato, Rocky the Rhino Jyuman grabbed the back of his shirt and kept him out of reaching Minato.

It was as Sparrow was struggling in Rocky's grip when Lord Vanitus arrived and took Sparrow away from the other contestants. Rocky then went to Minato and offered his hand to shake while saying, "Thank you for my life, da." Minato accepted the hand shake where Rocky patted his dislocated shoulder and and he clutched it in pain. Rocky looked to Minato's shoulder and griped Minato's wrist and shoulder and properly relocated it.

Minato breathed deeply as he rolled his reattached shoulder and says, "Guess we are even."

"Da," Rocky replied as he pulls out the fuel crystal and says, "here is the fuel crystal Sparrow bet, If you need another just come to me, Bebop makes them in bulk."

The Warthog Jyuman says, "Of course, my inventions tend to require allot of power to run the distance."

With that the Savage Pack walked away, while Lady Venus spoke, "So you finished the Race with a dislocated arm and made a side bet. For a fuel cell for Leo's boat," They nod before she jokes, "Better then what Larry and Eagle bet between them when they participated years ago, a literal boat worth of candy." With that all the people of Jyuland stubbled at her joke.

 **With Sasuke-Land of Pebbles-Night**

It took Sauske three days to recover after his fight with Orochimaru, Kabuto and their forces. After another week of searching they found the last facility belonging to Orochimaru, where they found a map with all the base locations in the Land of Grass. All of which Jaraiya and Sasuke had searched, and had found hints of a possible base in the Land of Pebbles, where they went next.

Currently Sasuke was laid on his sleeping Bag as he stared at the strange flashlight while the Wolf Cube is seen sitting on his chest while the Rhino and the yellow Cube can be seen sleeping to the side. He was silently contemplating what he learned from his new 'tenants.'

" **You know, compared to our last** _ **host**_ **you are actually a lot harder to convince to use our power,** " the Rhino said as he crouched next to Sasuke, " **What is stopping you?** " Sasuke remained silent as he ignored the humanoid Rhino. " **Is it the suit?** "

Sasuke continued to ignore the possible hallucination, before a Humanoid Wolf spoke, " **Then he will have to deal with it, Garu.** "

What made it worst when the Humanoid Alligator spoke, " **Are you two done? If he does not want to use the power where he could literally reshape the world around him, control of a titanic weapon or using the power to achieve his greatest dreams, then that is his choice, Gator Gator.** "

A pillow then gets through by Sasuke towards the Alligator away from Camp and covered his head with the blanket. The Rhino then says, " **Well that did it.** "

The Wolf then looks at Jaraiya where they see him meditating before orange pigment surround his eyes and his nose becomes slightly bigger before he opens his eyes to look at Sasuke to see, Three 'spirits' tied to Sasuke's body and remembers when he looked at Sasuke when he had the curse mark and compared to the toxin spirit he had seen appeared to Strangle Sasuke while these appeared to protect and support Sasuke.

Jaraiya then focused his senses away from the camp to find a possible base location and could only feel one additional chakra signature that felt trapped and knew where to go next.

 **Jyuland-Day of Joy-hand to hand combat Tournament-Stands.**

Minato with his arm in a sling by Larry's insistence, Tusk and Amu were sitting in the stands as the Tournament was in full swing. Currently Leo and Sela were fighting each other in the quarter finals, a square stage above a small lake of water where they have to knock their opponent into the water below and No flight allowed.

As Minato and Tusk watches the fight Amu eats a large box of pop corn as it was called. As Lord Larry, Eagle arrived to the join to watch the fight. Eagle then questioned the teens, "Whose winning?"

Tusk began to answer, "Leo has the better skill, strength and experience in hand to hand fighting."

Minato then finished, "What Tusk means to say, is that Sela is about to win."

Amu nods and says, "Leo does not like fighting girls."

Tusk sighed and says, "Well that is true, Sela is not going to be happy."

"Though I feel sorry for all the people who bet against her," Minato commented.

Eagle asked, "How would you know that?"

Minato smirked and says, "I am the only one who bet on Sela," at that Amu choked on a piece of popped corn, while Tusk's jaw dropped and Larry simply shook his head.

Eagle began to lecture Minato on under-aged gambling before Leo missed a simple punch before she punched him off of the stage where he fell in the water and Sela was declared the winner.

Minato then says, "Well I am going to collect my winnings while Sela begins gets ready to face her next opponent," he left to get his winnings while Sela's opponent arrived and revealed that her opponent is a female snake Jyuman and by the time Minato returned he saw Sela being choked out with a full body choke hold done by a very flexible Snake Jyuman and shivers as he had a flashback of 'the forest of death.'

Minato takes a seat as Tusk described the short fight before they watched the female Snake Jyuman fight a male dog Jyuman, that lasted all of sixty seconds before the dog Jyuman coped a feel before the Snake Jyuman covered herself before kicking him in the plums before she jump spun kicked him into the water.

It was at this point where Leo returned after extracting himself from the water and getting changed. Leo simply says, "Well that was a thing."

Minato nods before he said, "Well let's check on Sela, plan Leo's funeral and then go for lunch," with that Tusk and Amu nod in agreement, "you are welcome to join us, Eagle, Larry."

 **Jyuland-Lord Vanitus' Estate-An hour later**

Sparrow was seated in Lord Vanitus' personal study with overlooking different designs for an airship writing down notes of designs. The designs ranged from small fishing boats to houseboats, while in his notes he has sketched designs for a large boat that appeared to be capable to travel the world without landing.

Sparrow looked up as Vanitus arrived and says, "I have seen all that I need," as he reaches the table and looks at Sparrow's notes and sees the sketch and says, "This would work. get the rest of the sketches and statistics for it to be built."

Sparrow nods and asks, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Vanitus nods and says, "I have found nine possible choices and I have found a possible crew. All I need is to get the Mark of the King Relics." Before he went to the book shelf and opened a secret door. Sparrow just watched him enter the hidden room. Vanitus walked down a secret staircase before he reached a large crystal, and placed his hand on the crystal and says, "I have found the best of the best, I just need to prepare for your arrival."

The large crystal then began glow green as a female voice spoke, "Good, we will arrive within two planetary rotations, our leader will be most gracious of your loyalty."

"Thank you Narria," Vanitus spoke, "I will be prepared for your arrival," with that the Crystal's glow faded and Vanitus returned to the stairs.

 **Land of Wave-A week Later.**

Sauske, Jaraiya and a white haired boy with purple shirt and blue pants where standing underneath the sign of the Bridge that Naruto and Sasuke had completed their first A rank mission, while staring at the sign.

Jaraiya then read aloud, "The Great Naruto Bridge?"

Sasuke then said, "We were here for a week," ignoring the Rhino, Wolf and Alligator asking him questions.

While the third member adds, "Whoever this Naruto is, he must have been powerful," he then gives a shark toothy grin, "Let's get the Executioner Blade."

Jaraiya glared at the boy and says, "Remember Suigetsu, we get you the blade then you take us to that Prison that you told us of."

Suigetsu nods and says, "Yeah of course, and if the guy you are looking for is not there. We can ask a person I know."

With that the three crossed the bridge and walked through the Village. Behind his sunglasses Sasuke saw that the Village had be repaired before he saw a group of thugs extort a store owner but ignored them as the three travelled through the Village as the Rhino asked, " **You are not going to do anything?** "

The group then arrived at the grave site of Zabuza and his partner, where at the site of the graves, Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, before it turned into anger. Instead of seeing an untouched grave, he saw Haku's grave untouched but Zabuza had been dug up and the Executioner blade gone, while Zabuza's head was missing.

Sasuke turned around and walked towards the village and the first villager he found he grabbed the front of their shirt and demands, "Who desecrated the graves on the hill?"

Jaraiya and Suigetsu caught up to Sasuke as the villager answered, "The new bandit leader, who took residence in Gato's old house, his head enforcer has the Blade."

Sasuke nods before he asks, "Where is Gato's house."

The villager points away from the bridge and says, "He is on the other side of the island."

Sasuke lets him go before storming towards the 'soon to be crater' of the Land of Wave.

 **Jyuland-A Month Later-Leo's Boat.**

In the month since the tournament Leo's airship had advanced greatly, especially when Minato put a good chunk of his winnings into the airship, mainly into the engines. Which was helped by the Savage team selling Minato and Leo different equipment that Leo would never be able to afford or even be able to lift off the ground. Equipment that they would need if they wanted to travel the world, a crystal holo-map, communication crystal and unfortunately Leo purchased a set of four energy cannons that destroyed a large chunk of scrap and left a small crater. They had gotten an earful from Sela for that one.

After Leo finished getting yelled at, he installed the crystal cannons Bebop invented, two on each side, on the top deck while he added the controls to the cannons to the steering wheel at the back of the ship.

Minato repaired his wooden Eagleraiser with as much care as he could, currently he could be seen oiling the wooden blade with the black cube they had won in front of him on the table inside Leo's boat, his pack to the side. The others were above deck clearing out around the airboat while Minato had spent the better part of the night before finishing the engine. Minato then went into his pack and pulled out the White cube crystal he had had since he was five and when he brought the white cube to the black cube, causing the two to glow white and orange before the Black cube suddenly burst to reveal a small orangey yellow cube with an exclamation max on the side, before it transformed into a small horse with a silver snout.

Minato stared at the white cube before returning it to his pack and remembered the other item he had with his white cube, and pulled out the crimson and red cube with the number six on the side, that then transformed into a small gorilla that started playing with the horse.

Minato then heard Leo was returning when he heard his voice, so Minato took the two strange cube creatures and hid them in one of the medical cupboard before Leo entered the room with the others to see Minato finishing the maintenance on his sword, calmly.

Leo placed a bag of bought lunch on the table as Leo says, "That bastard," before lightly punching a wall.

Tusk answered the question that Minato was about to ask, "Lord Vanitus is building an Airship designed by Sparrow and apparently Lord Vanitus has bought most of the airships around Jyuland and started disassembling them. Then we saw the Savage Pack talking with Lord Vanitus, and we don't know why."

"Why would he buy all the Airships he could?" Minato asked as he subtly looked to Sela who was looking around trying to find the source of the animal noises.

"The size!" Leo shouted, "They already started to set the area needed to build the thing, and it covered the entire tournament grounds."

Amu then added, "To top it off the places we went to get the blimp crystal, all were sold out, lord Vanitus bought all of them even the ones that were being built."

"Yo!" came the shout from outside, where they all went outside and see, Bebop, Rocky and Gecko had arrived with what appeared to be the component they needed to make the airship fly, "Look we figured we would give you guys the first of my stealth balloon crystal that has been tested, but we want a ride when you test your airship and then I need your help to move a prototype to the water."

Minato, Leo, Sela, Tusk and Amu huddled together where Leo argued, "So they want to ride in our airship in exchange for a working balloon crystal that is stealthy."

Minato then added, "Well from what I understand everything we have bought from them has been perfect. The only issue I see is whether we can even lift this Prototype he is talking about."

With that Sela, Tusk and Amu then says, "Let's do it."

With that Minato, Leo, Bepop and Rocky spent the rest of the day installing the balloon crystal. When that was achieved they started the airship up and with only the sight of a slight green tinge above them that could not be seen from twenty meters away, and the Airship started to float up and before they took off, they made sure that there was no possible leaks when they landed the boat in water.

They made a plan where Minato and Leo would head to Eagle's home and ask him to join them in the maiden voyage of the as of yet unnamed airship. While Bebop and Rocky would quickly head to their place and collected the winches they would need to carry what they needed to carry.

It was several hours later when everything was set and and the engines were charged Leo stood behind the main Steering wheel and pulled throttle on his left to raise the ship thirty meters before easing off and gripping the throttle on the right side and pushed forwards slightly as he flies out of the junk yard and the airship began to move forward slowly.

Leo smirked as he said, "I have to say, she is moving like a dream," while Tusk and Amu enjoy the ride with large smiles.

Sela was inside with Minato as he was checking the engine, as Bebop was checking the Balloon crystal as he checked for any issues after saying, "When we tested it, we used chains and stones, with a wireless control to see how high we could lift and found the limit of the crystal. One of these could carry Lord Vanitus' new skyship without issue."

With Eagle sitting on the deck, the airship managed to, not only fly, but was able to fly high enough to see Vanitus' Skyship to see that it will be larger than the Jyuman temple's ground floor. Where Eagle could have sworn he saw Sparrow glaring at the airboat, before he saw what appeared to be a large number of architects, many carts with wood and several small Airships can be seen, being dismantled.

Eagle frowns as Minato stands next to him and asks, "I take it that you disagree with what Vanitus is doing?"

Eagle nods and says, "A ship that size, has not been seen since Jyuland was known to the rest of the world."

Minato nods and says, "That thing would be for travelling around the world."

Bebop then arrived next to them and says, "Well at the end of the week I will be building twenty of my crystal cannons. Apparently he plans to travel the world and needs to defend himself."

Eagle looked to Bebop in shock before he turned back to the Skyship with a small glare, already planning to speak with Lady Venus on the matter. As Sela looked towards the cabin where she could have sworn she heard a horse neighing. Tusk walked towards them and looks to the skyship and says, "It took us three years to get this far," gesturing to Leo's airship, "And that was with five people, looking at that Skyship it will probably take them a year."

Eagle nods and says, "One to two years actually," remember his youth.

Leo steered his airship towards the other side of the village where they see an open area in the forest where the find a large clearing of burnt and broken trees. Leo steered the flying boat and proceeded to land the craft to the side, next to what appeared to be a sealed tube with a glass hull next at one end, a hatch on top, on the length is fins on each side and a propeller at the other end.

After tying it to the bottom of Leo's airship they carried it to the lake where Bebop, Rocky and Gecko got inside what they were told was an amphibious vessel. Once they placed the 'boat' they watched as the Anglerfish Jyuman from the Savage Pack, with the Fish Pack with dazed looks in their eyes while Bebop stared at her and shouts, "I said to ask for help, not to charm them, Angel!"

Angel shrugged and says, "I didn't, I asked with a smile and they started drooling."

Bebop sighed before thanking Leo by giving him a couple fuel crystals he made and spoke, "Thanks, I'd ask if you wanted to watch, but you would need to be able to breath underwater."

Leo nods and waves them a good luck as Bebop, Rocky and Gecko got into their 'boat' before it started up and powered forward and went underwater, with the Water Jyumen guiding them. Minato then questioned, "How long can they stay underwater?"

At that hours later the Fish Pack returned without the Savage Pack where they could not remember what they had done since they talked to Angel. A week Later Lord Vanitus was seen angrily shouting at his workers when Sela had walked past to here that the Savage Pack had apparently stolen the payment he had made to them for the 'defensive' equipment.

What had made it worst was when Lord Vanitus had a representative arrive to 'buy' Leo's boat, before Leo got in the man's face and shouted, "NO!" sending the man flying back.

=End of Chapter Three=

( **With that we have completed another Chapter.**

 **The next Chapter will have a time skip of one year, with mentions what the Characters had achieved in that time.**

 **Until next time I leave you with some Jyuman information.**

 **Jyuman Days of the week.**

Day of Agony-Monday.

Day of Regret-Tuesday.

Day of Hope-Wednesday.

Day of Planning-Thursday.

Day of Joy-Friday.

Day of Bonfire-Saturday-Party Night.

Day of Rest-Sunday.

 **While months are treated as seasons.**

 **Until next time! BEWARE THE WRAITH!** )


	4. Chapter 4

**To Soar Like an Eagle-Chapter Four**

 **(Well for the first time ever, I have actually written my plan for the Chapter. That will include the story arc of one of the movies. More specifically 'Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom,' which will be more of a side plot for a couple chapters.**

 **I own nothing!** )

:Chapter Start:

 **History of Jyuland**

Before Jyuland was a mountain, its people lived in a valley under a great tree of life, until the day when beasts from the stars attacked. They defeated the entire armies of Jyumans and Humans, until seven brave warriors fought the creatures and sealed by the great seers them in a large crystal sphere, but the four strongest beast were dealt with in different manors.

The Immortal Beast of Death was sealed by the Jyuman king using the power of the Earth, before sending it back to the depths of space.

The Consuming Beast who turned those around it into a part of itself was sealed in a pocket dimension, that required the Mark of the great King and the six marks of the Jyuoh Guardians.

The third beast was sealed by a human seer that could see death of those around them, before it could cover the world in darkness. Its body sealed under a mountain, its soul sent to the deepest darkest ocean.

But it is said that an even darker evil was sealed long before this, is what drew the beasts to our world. For their search they needed three items, The Sword if the GREAT Guardian, the life blood of the world and the tree of life.

The forth was a being that was one who took the light of those around him. The silver beast as it was called simply disappeared and never returned after it compatriots were sealed.

As time went the power from the Tree of Life was used by Humanity to give the Jyumans their own home that over time humanity forgot.

 **Jyuland-Present Day-Two years since Vanitis started building his boat-Leo's boat-Minato's room**

( **All the Main Character's look older and Naruto is dressed in the same manor as Yammato from Jyuohgers.** )

For the last two years Minato has spent a large amount of time either, training, studying with Larry, hanging with his Pack and self Improvement. He had also moved in with Leo after Leo moved his boat to the edge of the forest near Eagle's home. Currently Minato was brushing his teeth as a subtle pain flared on his chest. Minato had realised that if he avoided moulding Chakra subconsciously, so part of Minato's solo training was spent retraining his body. The Gorilla and Kirin cubes were kept hidden away from the others, with the only other person who knew about them was Lady Venus, when he asked about the strange creatures.

For the Pack their training extended to also working airships under the care of both Eagle and Larry. For their Guardian training they were a couple weeks away from their graduation test. For today Minato and his pack had planned to go down to the market together before heading back to Leo's boat to spend the night. But today, their plans would completely change along with the world.

 **Vault under the Jyuland Temple.**

Vanitus led Sparrow and three other Jyumans down a large twisting staircase down into the depths of the mountain, the further they went the textures of the stone walls changed the deeper they went. Vanitus raised the crystal torch generating light as they reached a vault door. Vanitus pulled out of his robes, a silver ray gun and disintegrated the vault door.

"Where did you get that, Master," Sparrow asked his teacher.

Vanitus smirks and says, "This was a gift from our future allies," they enter the vault to reveal a copper red sword with a fox symbol on the side. ( **Think GARO's sword but red instead of gold and a fox head instead of GARO's symbil.** ) behind the sword was a large green crystal the size of a basketball on a pedestal under a glowing white light.

Vanitus went to the sword and tried to pull it out only to be hit with a rainbow of electricity. As he grunted in pain and went to the green Crystal, Sparrow tried to remove the sword but suffered the same fate as Vanitus. Sparrow questions, "Why won't this sword give me its power?"

"We don't need that relic," Vanitus answered before adding, "We need the Crystal Prison," Vanitus removed the crystal and says, "With this we have an army." Vanitus gave Sparrow a smile. "Now we need the Marks of the king, but we will need them to find the six cube. Which will be your final test, Sparrow," before the crystal glowed in his

 **Leo's boat-an hour later.**

Minato was sitting in the cross nest when Sela, Tusk and Amu arrived, they were about to leave when Minato got down, only for Eagle to arrive and speak, "Lady Venus wishes to see you, all."

 **Jyuland Temple-half hour later.**

The group of Sixteen year olds and an elder, walked to the temple and were brought to Lady Venus by Larry saying, "Hola, amigos." And led the group into the chambers of Lady Venus.

What they find is Lady Venus meditating in front of her fire pit with seven seats around the fire. Each guest takes a mat around the fire, until the group was sat down Lady Venus spoke, "I will die by sunset," this shocked those around them but before they could question her she added, "I have known that this day would come for the last hundred years, you cannot change this," reminding them of her abilities, "Which is why the vision became clearer as the week has gone," she stands and walks to the shrine in the room, and carried the small chest back to the fire.

Larry's eyes widened and says, "That's," he then looked to Minato.

Lady Venus spoke, "The beasts of the past will returned to seek their revenge," with that the teen Jyumans and human were confused. While Sparrow sneaked in and waited. Lady Venus sat back down with the chest, "I saw five warriors reviving the power of the past," she opened the chest to reveal five white crystal cubes and five coloured cubes with numbers one to five. Lady Venus continued, "I need the five of you to takes the remaining Marks of the King and Jyuoh Cubes, away from Jyuland."

Before the teens could ask their questions Sparrow made his move and used his Eagleriser to steal the box and pulled it towards him. Sparrow smirked before running off with the chest. Leo, Sela, Tusk and Amu chased after Sparrow while Minato went to Lady Venus after seeing her arms slashed by Sparrow.

Minato pulled out his medical kit and started cleaning the cuts before Lady Venus spoke, "There was one thing I never saw," Minato looked at her but continues to clean the wounds, "They need all six, to destroy the world. But," Minato stopped as Larry took over, "to save the world, the Guardians need to awaken their power. Go to your pack." Lady Venus eyes began to close and she stopped breathing.

Minato rested his hand on her shoulder and began to mold his Chakra causing him some pain before forcing it into her body, and damaging a portion of the seal on his chest. What little Chakra got through was enough to revive the turtle Jyuman. Minato stumbled to his feet before reaching into his pack and pulling out the sixth Mark of the King and ran out the Chamber.

 **With Sparrow-ten Minutes later.**

Sparrow reached the clearing near the market, where he finds a black monster with a burnt tree design. ( **The first monster of the Jyouhgers, the Player, Jagged.** ) the monster saw the chest and says, " _Good give them to me."_ His tone stating that he was in command.

Sparrow opened the chest and pulled out one of the Marks of the King and says, "I will hold these while you destroy the weaklings of the village," Sparrow would have gone on if Leo had not arrived.

Leo kicked Sparrow causing him to throw the chest into the air. The Marks of the King all fell out of the chest and into the hands of Leo, Sela, Tusk and Amu, each glowed a different colour. Sela: Blue. Leo: Yelloe. Tusk: Green. Amu: White.

Sparrow stands and glares at Leo and says, "Hand them over," Sparrow reached into his coat.

Leo shouts, "You attacked Lady Venus!"

Sela then speaks, "Are you working with the beasts that attack our ancestors?"

" _Beasts?"_ the beast speaks, " _I am Jagged, and I am a member of Deathgalien, we came to this bleak planet for the resources this world has, even enslaving the people. But now we will just destroy you all!"_

Leo and Sela, gripped the Marks harder before Tusk speaks, "We won't let that happen!" Amu nods in agreement.

Sparrow grits his teeth before throwing silver, orange and black coins to the ground to reveal three different types of humanoid creatures. The orange coins grew into strange orange pirates with golden hooks. ( **Yartots** **Gingaman.** ) the Black coins turned into black creatures with hat and suit design, ( **Kuros from Toqger** ) and the silver coins turned into white tentacle creatures that wore blue body suits. ( **Moeba from Jyuohgers.** )

Sela, Leo, Tusk and Amu looked at the large number of enemies before they said together, "We will fight to the end!

With that the Marks of the King glowed before they burst to reveal black cube devices with a spinning top that could complete the three images on the sides. Red image filled with animals, a blue robots head and a yellow cube. On the tops of the cubes were images that represented each of their Jyuman animal traits in the colour of their glow.

"They changed," Amu stated before opening the device to reveal a phone with different symbols, and numbers.

The red symbol at the top of the numbers glowed before for each cube, the numbers two through five glowed. They each press the buttons that glowed for them before closing the device and saying, " **WILD INSTINCT, AWAKEN!** " they spin the top section before a glowing clear cube on an angle in their respective colours before they each opened the cube phones and their bodies glowed before they were covered in coloured bodysuits and helmets.

White hands and feet with black edging and a silver belts that they all shared while each had slight different features.

Sela: Blue with Shark face symbol on her chest and basic blue and silver shark themed helmet and a skirt.

Leo: Yellow with, a lion head symbol on his chest and a basic looking lion themed helmet..

Tusk: Green with Elephant head symbol with basic green elephant helmet.

Amu: White with tiger face symbol and basic white tiger helmet and a skirt.

" **MONARCH of the Sea, JyouhShark!** " Sela announces with a pose.

" **MONARCH of the Savannah, JyouhLion!** " Leo shouts with a pose.

" **MONARCH of the Forest, JyouhElephant!** " Tusk Shouts with a pose.

" **MONARCH of the Snow Fields, JyouhTiger!** " Amu speaks with a pose. ( **The poses are the same as the Jyouhgers. Also will also start calling them by their animal.** )

"Doubutsu Sentai!" Lion starts and they all finish as they get into a group pose, " **Jyuohger!** "

They stand side by side as the army of creatures charged at them, as Lion took a deep breath, while Shark covered her ears before he shouts, "You better not underestimate Jyumans," the sonicboom that is his voice launched the mooks away from them before they charged.

Lion jumped on the first Kuro and flipped the creature at the other Kuros as he slashed its throat.

Shark used her claws like teeth on a Yartot's face and slashing pass the other Yartots as she went through them.

Elephant walked through the Moebas and pushed them back and stomped on the Moebas that fell down in the attempt to stop them.

Tiger slashed at Kuros as she jumped between them as they slashed.

Sparrow glared at his Mark of the king as he shock it, "Work damn it!" before he spots the chest left unattended.

Jagged decided he wanted to defeat the annoying lower life forms and went to attack.

Minato reached the area the Jyouhgers were fighting, when he spotted Sparrow going for the chest. Minato ran to Sparrow and had his wooden Eagleriser at the other teens throat, "Why are you doing this?"

"If you had followed me, you would have ruled the world at our side," Sparrow swung his metal Eagleriser at Minato. Minato blocked the blade with his wooden sword resulting in it turning into splinters and Minato jumped back.

Sparrow reached down to the chest to find it missing. Minato then revealed the chest was hidden behind him and says, "Looking for this?"

Sparrow used his sword to collect the box again and Minato released the box. Sparrow smirks, "I will return to destroy you outsider, after I destroy those humans who are pressoius to you," with that Sparrow flew away with one of the Marks and an empty chest as the Jyuoh Cubes steps, swims and flies around Minato.

With the Jyuohgers they activated their animal based abilities with, " **UNLEASH THE BEAST!** " causing each of them to gain their animal based traits.

JyuohShark: a shark fin on her back.

JyouhLion and Tiger: Clawed hands with gold claws.

JyouhElephant: Large stump feet.

They were all amazed with their transformations, before they went back on the attack. Lion unleashing thundering scratches through the mooks, while Tiger attacked at a distance with chilled slashes that froze where they connected. Shark dived into the water before jumping out and turning into a buzzsaw that cut through the mooks as they passed. Elephant curb stomped the ground causing a minor earthquake that caused the Mooks to collapse to the ground. As they were winning they were forced to dodge when a group of flying Moebas attacked from the sky.

"That has to be cheating!" Tiger shouts before Jagged got behind her and slammed her away with the strange log arm that had red lights glow on the side until filled and blasted each of the Jyuohgers back and to the ground.

Jagged laughs and says, " _To think, you all thought you could take the place of your ancestors. You pathetic lower Lifeforms!"_ he kicks Tiger to her allies.

The Jyuohgers then pull out a white gun handle that had two boxes on top before a red blade extends. Shark, :Lion and Tiger charge forward with their weapons while Elephant switches the red box on his white handle with the blue box, that extends a barrel and opens fire to do minor damage. The flying Moebas return and attack the Jyuohgers before Jagged steps towards their prone forms.

" _Game Over,"_ Jagged says as his weapon charges but as he was about to fire Minato forces his attack to miss by pushing the weapon out of the way.

Minato kept hold on Jagged as the monster tried to force the human off of him. Shark shouts, "Get out of there, he would destroy you!"

Minato kicks Jagged before punching him in the face before being thrown away towards the Jyuohgers and dropped his Mark of the king. Minato crawled to the mark before standing wobbly before Lion speaks, "Minato get out of here."

Minato looks to the mark as he takes a deep breath as Tusk speaks, "The Mark only works for Jyumans! It is impossible for a human to use!"

"Impossible?" Minato replies, "Just means no one has done it before," he closes his eyes, "Please grant me your power so that I can protect those around," The conviction behind his words was the truth before the glowed.

Jagged shouts, " _DIE!_ " before shooting at Minato.

Flames engulf Minato before a loud voice shouts, "Eagle," and the glowing red cube appeared around him. He had the gloves, boots and belt like the other but a red bodysuit before an eagle flew behind him giving him an Eagle face symbol followed by a red, gold and silver helmet with a green eyed eagle design.

" **MONARCH OF THE OPEN SKY, JyuohEagle!** " Minato shouts once his transformation. The flying Moebas return before Eagle shouts, " **UNLEASH THE BEAST** ," before red wings with feathers appeared on his back and he takes flight. ( **Play the Jyohger's main theme.** )

Eagle leaves a circular creator in the ground as he takes flight and kicks the Moebas as they shoot at him. He is then chased towards other flying Moebas and tricks the ones behind him into shooting the other Moebas before braking midair and burning the Moebas behind them. Eagle returns to dive bomb Jagged and burns the monster as he flew pass.

"EaglRiser!" Eagle summons a new metal Eaglriser and slashes Jagged before being thrown by Jagged towards a large tree, where Eagle used his blade as a whip and swung around and slashes Jagged from a distance before wrapping the monster in his blade.

" _WHAT!_ " Jagged questioned in shock that he is unable to defend himself.

"Riser Spinning Slash!" Eagle shouts before pulling the blade causing the blade to ignite and burn the monster to death.

 **Cliff edge of Jyuland-Ten minutes earlier**

Vanitus stands on his completed boat named the Conquest, in light of its mission, as he waited to see Jyuland injured to the point where they would not be able to stop them. Sparrow then flew in with the chest and bows in front of Vanitus and gives him the chest.

Vanitus smirks before a stack of glowing green coins dropped on the deck before splitting to reveal a black and green alien woman with nun-chucks in one hand and says, "This craft will supply our means." With that a blue space ship landed into the open hatch of the deck. Before four monsters jumped up to the deck.

The first was a blue creature with a cube shaped growths ( **Azuld)**. The second was gold and silver with a glowing blue face slit ( **Cubal** ). The third appeared human wearing white clothes and purple scarf ( **Toqger's Zett** ). The last was blue whaler looking creature with black gloved hands with silver diamond shapes, silver leg and a sword that resembled an anchor ( **Bangray** ).

"Greetings and welcome to my world," Vanitus introduced.

Azuld walked to the railing as he looked at the Jyumans working the ship, from octopuses, goats, and many different types, but no flying Jyumans. Azuld spoke, "Interesting, this will work. I can't wait to find some strong opponents."

Cubal looked at the Jyumans around them and says, "We are here to find the infinite power supply. Right, Bangray?"

"That was a part of the legend," Bangray answered before adding, "Once we catch the great beast."

The last man of the group, looked to the clouds and sings, "Twinkle, Twinkle little star," and did his own thing on the boat.

Sparrow then whispers to Vanitus, "they have four of the Marks still," showing him the one he still has, "And they activated them."

Vanitus gets angry and slaps Sparrow and shouts, "Never Fail me again!"

"Problems?" The woman asks.

"Just some traitors to all Jyumans have taken our most prised relics and plan to stop us," Vanitus answered with his own twisted view, "They will be dealt with shortly, once Jagged starts mission/

Bangray snorts before Cubal speaks, "Perhaps, Naria you should aid him in the event he fails," the woman, Naria nods before vanishing in a stack of glowing green coins.

 **With the Jyuohger-Present.**

Naria appears to the shock of the Jyuohgers and speaks as she raises a silver coin that has an amber crystal and turned gold, "This is your last chance, fail or be victorious, but overall entertain my blood."

With her piece said she inserted the coin into the monster and Jagged returned to the land of the living before growing into a titan with, "Thank you, Naria!"

Lion looks up in shock and shouts, "They can grow, that definitely is cheating!" Eagle's focus was on the strange alien that then vanished.

Eagle's focus then was directed to the Cube shaped eagle that flew around his head before landing in his hands, while the other Jyuohgers had cube animals that followed the same theme as their suits. Taking a guess Eagle shouts, "Cube Eagle," what happened next was the small toy-like eagle taking flight before it expanded to the size of a colossal cubic Eagle in the sky, and caused Eagle to glow red before he appeared in a black room in a red wireframe cube with a seat and a angled cube control with a slot for the marks. He looked to the transformed Mark of the King, and turned the top until it formed the yellow cube symbol.

Lion raised a cube lion that jumped in his hand, and says, "Come on." With that the four Jyuohgers rose their cube animals where they all grew to colossal size and teleporting the Jyuohgers into their cockpits.

Jagged saw the cube animals charge towards him before he threw pyramid shaped rocks into the air that started to fly around and attack Jyuland.

Eagle saw the strange attack crafts and says, "Tusk, take care of the fires the rest of us will handle the pyramids!"

With that Elephant had his Cube Elephant hose the big fires with water and started a rain shower. Cube Tiger began to swing its claws launching golden energy slashes that hit their marks. Cube Lion roared causing a beam a yellow lightning in a straight beam that destroyed a large number of the creatures. Cube Shark jumped into the air and chomped on a pyramid that exploded. Cube Eagle folded into a cube to block laser blasts before transforming back into an Eagle before a red energy blast shot forth destroy the last of the pyramids.

At that point Jagged had enough and opened fire at the Cube animals while roaring in rage. At that Cubes Tiger and Shark turned into cubes and attacked Jagged before Cube lion bites down on Jagged's leg.

Cube Eagle slams into Jagged, knocking him over. Eagle then shouts to the others, "We need a way to either seal him," Eagle made a fist before saying, "But really we need a way to defeat him for good."

With that, the Mark of the king glowed before three flaming squares glowed above them, the centre square above the others, and Elephant shouts, "The Marks must be telling us to jump through!"

With that Cubes Eagle, Shark and Lion jump through, causing their individual numbers to appear and block Cubes Elephant and Tiger to drop back to the ground. Tiger then says in astonishment, "Only three at a time?"

Eagle's mark of the king glowed, and he opened it to see the blue face icon glow before the one through three buttons glow with it. With that he presses the buttons before hearing, -GATTAI! EAGLE! SHARK! LION!- Eagle then says, "Douubutsu Gattai!"

With that the three Cube animals transform into cubes before they stack together, **THREE** , the lion cube makes the base, **Two** , Cube Shark stacks on next before, **One** , Cube Eagle finishes the stack before a silver cylindrical pillar with a strange red castle on the top and a point at the bottom, inserted into the top of the Cube stack. Once inside the Eagles wings opened to reveal arms with black hands. At the top of the pillar a silver handle turned to reveal a face. Eagle, Shark and Lion were in their cockpits but they all had the same large room, and says together, "Complete! JyuohKing!"

JyuohKing's upper body was red with an eagle head on the chest, waist and upper legs were blue with a flattened shark face belt and finally its feet and shins are yellow with lion like feet and lion silhouettes on each knee. ( **JYUOHKING from Jyuohgers or Zyuohgers because of spelling or pronunciation.** )

Jagged shouts, "I DON"T WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE!" he calms down slightly before saying, "You have ruined my game, Now die." Jagged opens fire as JyuohKing blocked with his sword.

JyuohKing took a step the expelled dirt from the gaps of its legs. JyuohKing raised his sword before its sword ignited and his upper body expelled dirt and slashed Jagged back. Eagle, Shark and Lion pulled out the Marks of the king before spinning the top to make the red image of several animals before inserting the Marks back into Consol.

"Jyuoh Slash," Eagle says before JyuohKing made a big circle causing the blade to shift from red to blue then finally yellow. JyuohKing charged forward and created three cubes the same colours as the Cube Animals making JyuohKing as it slashed into Jagged causing a countdown of **3 2 1**.

Jagged staggered and shouts, "Genis-Sama!" before he exploded into white cube particles.

Lion shouts, "We did it," before jumping over Eagle and hugging Shark only to be punched off.

Eagle sat up straight before taking deep breath before falling unconscious in his seat as Shark yells, "Minato!"

 **The Conquest**

Vanitus glares at the titan and shouts, "We are leaving!" with that the entire air ship made way, but Zett appeared to be entranced at the sight of the JyuohKing or more specifically the star of light he could see in its head brighter then the over two.

 **What has happened to Sasuke Uchiha in the last two years.**

In the last two years since the Land of Wave had been spent with Sauske, Jaraiya and Sugetsu travelling to each of the main countries Hidden Villages, after visiting two separate prisons, one to the North and one to the South. They went to the south prison first where they found Karin Uzumaki, apparently she had sided with Orochimaru to get away from Iwagakure because they used her to heal their injured by having them ingest her Chakra, which was how her mother had passed on. Once Sasuke heard her name he had questioned her about a woman by the name Kushina Uzumaki, to discover that Karin was the late Uzumaki's niece. After explaining to her, who he was looking for she joined him and the now group of four released all of Orochimaru's prisoners. Even searched through Orochimaru's labratory before setting the place on fire.

The next place they went was Northern Prision where the met with Jugo, who was the source of Orochimaru's curse mark material. When they first met, Jugo had been locked away due to his friend Kimimaro dying two years previous because he was the only ninja in the employ of Orochimaru who could control Jugo's murderous outbursts, and was kept away from the other prisoners in solitary confinement. Until the day Sasuke broke the door down with his yellow fishing staff. After a short fight when Sasuke tapped into the power of the Rinnegan power of gravity and a well timed chop to the top of the man's head, with that Jugo offered his sevices in exchange that Sasuke can stop him from injuring, read as Murdering, anyone.

They went to the Land of Water once the civil was over to find the and spoke with the new Mizukage, a pretty woman, with red hair and had two bloodline limits. Sugetsu had been asked to return the Executioner's blade, but the water ninja refused saying he was going to bring back the Seven Swordman of the Mist. The new Mizukage had reluctantly agreed, but Sugetsu had to find all the missing Seven Swordsmen blades, apparently all but one was taken by the swordsmen who went rouge leaving one blade still in their possession. The meeting ended with Jaraiya informing the lovely Mizukage about the Akatsuki and Orochimaru.

Their next stop was Sunagakure were they spoke with the acting Kazekage, Garra and gave him the same information, while also asking if he had seen Naruto. Garra had been hesitant but asked a question of 'why,' with Sasuke answering with, 'to apologies to our brother,' with that Garra replied, "I will have all my Ninja keep an eye out." Sasuke accepted this answer before they continued their journey.

They went to Iwagakure next, and got in an altercation with a former Shinobi from Iwa who recognised Karin and wanted to use her to get his limbs working properly. Sauske punched the man, before they went to the Tsuchikage, who had made a threat to return the Uzumaki, only for Sasuke to reveal his eyes to the Kage and destroyed his office. He then showed a picture of Naruto and asked if the fence sitter had seen him, and received an honest, 'no' for his troubles. On their way out of the village an entire group of retired crippled Ninja who blocked their path, until the Tsuchikage had his AMBU arrest them and escort the group away.

Their most recent stop was to Kumo and they spoke with the Raikage, who understood what Sasuke is going through, and the Uchiha was introduced to Killerbee the Jinchuriki of the eight tails. When asked about Naruto and shown a picture, the Raikage spoke, "We have not seen him, if we do, we will be offering him a place in Kumogakure." Sasuke nodded in acceptance, as he discovered the Land of Lightning's two jinchuriki never even thought of betraying their home. Before they left to continue their search, the Raikage gave Sasuke a message scroll for the Hyuga clan.

Sasuke and his companions continued their journey, and began following rumours, as Jiraiya searched for Naruto, Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. Along the way Sasuke, Sugetsu and Jugo would train, Jugo being the perfect sparring partner, when they could.

The current rumour they were following, was for an animal circus in the direction of the Cresent Moon Kingdom. What they never expected was to find a group of familiar faces on a mission.

 **The Great Animal Circus-The present.**

 **(Sasuuke is wearing his Shippuden gear but wearing Misao's Jacket from Jyuohger. And large sunglasses to hide his eyes.** )

Jaraiya, Jugo, Sasuke, Karin and Sugetsu were sitting in the stands of a darkened, circus tent. They had to go through this before they could speak with the owner. When the ring master stood in the centre stage, to reveal him with warthog tusks, "Ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to the Jyuman Circus," he removed his hat to reveal pig ears, "Let the show begin!" and with that, they were privy to different specticals, of humans dressed up as Animals performing with animals. Acrobatics on horseback, animals juggling with men in animal 'costumes' even clown acts with dogs and other small creatures.

This continued until they saw a Sabre tooth tiger and a monkey, performing stunts with each other, before a show of Archery that was interrupted by a young child with a bow with suction cup arrow heads, who at the end of the performance would receive a prise.

The ring leader then took the stage once again for the finally, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for our final act, Perle the flying boy!" a spot light was pointed up to the rafters, to reveal a boy no older than seven with a purple bathrobe and face paint and an Indian headband.

The boy removed the bathrobe to reveal the boy shirtless and wearing purple baggy feathered pants. What really got Sasuke's attention was the small purple cube animal that flew around him. There was no net under the boy when he jumped, but just as he was about to hit the ground a pair of purple wings extended behind him and the boy flew above the crowd and in a random pattern around the pillars, before the purple Cube bird turned the curtains of the tent into a scenic view of Jyuland. The sight of the wings made one specific white eyed ninja's eyes widen in shock of the purple wings, with the blood veins around the girl ninja's eyes were bulging were proof of that. The Audience were entranced at the sight but two specific ninjas had even more questions.

 **At the end of the Show-Sunset.**

Jaraiya went to speak with the ring master while Sugetsu, Jugo and Karin waited. Sasuke went to speak with a certain flying boy. As he searched he spotted the young archer trying to feed the tiger an apple, when the Tiger decided to attack. Sasuke rose his hand towards the kid as the tiger roared and says, "Almight pull!" where Sasuke pulled the kid back and the kid felt like he was falling until Sasuke caught the boy by the back of his shirt.

Jiraiya and Kakashi ran to the scene followed by Sugetsu, Karin and Jugo, with a grown Sakura, Hinata and a boy in a short sleaved and shorts green spandex suit and a Chunin vest. This last boy is Lee, a Leaf shinobi who cannot use Chakra in normal sense.

( **They all look like they do in Shippuden.** )

They all stare at Sasuke as he raises the glasses wearing young boy and says, "I believe it is against Circus rules to feed the animals unless they are their handler."

Sasuke lowered the boy as a large fat man ran up and shouts, "Hikaru, are you okay," before he changed his attention to the Ring Master, "I expect that creature to be trained better!"

The Ring Master sighs and says, "And I have told you, the circus is not for sale, but we will be happy to have a performance on Crescent Moon Island, but we can't sell you our circus. Or hand over Chamu, he is a very rare creature to have, in a sense, in captivity."

"Don't worry as soon as we get to Creasent Kingdom you will get your money," The fat man says walks away.

"Your highness," The ring master removes his hat to reveal his ears fallen flat on his head as he followed the man.

With the 'king' gone Sakura was the first to speak, "Sasuke!" before tackling the teenage Uchiha to the ground.

With that Sasuke stands with the help of Sakura and Karin who glared at one another, while Kakashi begins to explain the mission they were on, to protect Prince Michiru until they reach the palace in the land of the Moon, from bandits. With that out of the way Sasuke speaks, "We should go with them." Jiraiya looked at him with a questioning look and Sasuke adds, "I need to speak with that Perle, about that cube he has," before a small silver wolf jumped onto his shoulder.

Of course it was at that point the three animal men spoke to him trying to get him to spend the night with Sakura instead of asking pointless question. Hinata looked at him strangely as Sasuke appeared to get annoyed. She looked at him before activating her Byakugan to see four sets of chakra eminating from Sasuke, with three of them appearing to move around his body like ghostly entities, so she asks, "Who is talking to you? Sasuke?" everyone looked at him strangely, along with the invisible animal men, "It's just that, with my Byakugan it looks like he is being haunted by three chakra ghosts." She turns her head slightly.

Sasuke then points to the rhino standing next to him and asks, "You can see them?" she nods in agreement before he relaxes and says, "Two and a half years, and they are real," he rubs the bridge of his nose, "Thank kami! I am not crazy." Before he started to walk away.

With that Sasuke walked away with Sakura, Karin and Hinata following him, Kakashi looked to Sugetsu to see the Blade attached to his back and asks, "Been to Wave recently?"

Sugetsu nods and says, "Two years ago, got this back after dealing with a castle filled with grave robbing bandits after a quick buck."

:End of Chapter Four:

( **So next Chapter will reveal the fate of Minato and his pack. And Sasuke will reveal that fruits of his training.**

 **Preveiw:** Storm at sea, Attack of traitors, reveal of power, Villains conquest and a heroes quest.

 **So with that, please review and comment.**

 **Until Next Time! Beware the Wraith!**


	5. Chapter 5

**To Soar like an Eagle Chapter Five**

( **Finally a return to one of my more popular stories. Also since the beginning of the story Naruto and everyone else is now Shippuden age. Also sorry but the wait but towards the end of this chapter I ran out of steam.**

 **LAST TIME:**

Minato, Sala, Leo, Tusk and Amu, four Jyumans and one human use the powers of ancient Jyumans, creating a titanic warrior of three colours to defeat one who had been sealed with an army of monsters.

Sasuke Uchiha meets with temporary Team Seven, with Jaraiya and three former members/Lab rats of Orochimaru's Sound Village, As they are working together to protect the prince of Moon Kingdom and his son.

 **I OWN NOTHING!** )

:Chapter Start:

 **Jyuland Hospital-A day later-Early Morning**

Minato was sleeping on a hospital bed around him is Sela, Leo, Tusk and Amu, wondering what could have caused him to collapse after the battle. At the time Leo spoke as a heart monitor beeped, "What if, the reason Minato collapsed was because he was the main component of Jyohking. Resulting in him draining what Jyu Power he has."

Sela just slapped him hard before Minato shifted lightly before Lady Venus wearing a medical gown, bandages around each palm. An arm behind her back her right hand holding her staff like a walking stick. Lady Venus looks to the five teens and laughs lightly and says, "Well a two hundred year prophecy is broken, and then he destroys an evil that even our ancestors could not defeat," She looks at each of the teens and says, "Yes I see the crossroads you have all created and I get to see it," the old sage laughs and says, "You should all prepare Vanitus released ancient evils not seen since the beginning of our village. You five need to stop him and what allies he has found."

Tusk speaks, "Lady Venus, we are just children who made a rash decision."

Lady Venus bonks Tusk on the head and says, "You all took fate and made it work for you. The end result you saved Jyuland and Minato was able to use an item that normally would never work for someone who would physically be considered as an outsider." Lady Venus watched the four teens with a smile as they all yell in anger at that comment.

Minato groans and says with a tired voice, "Can't a guy sleep without people yelling," only to be tackled by Leo due to excitement.

Everyone was happy that Minato was awake, as Lady Venus spoke, "Minato will need several days to recover, until then, you all will need to prepare. You will need supplies, equipment and maps. I have Larry purchasing a communication crystal, to receive guidance. All you will need is a guide."

The answer came from outside, "I will," Eagle spoke from outside the room from the open door, "I know outside our barriers better than anyone, help I had been working on new maps that not even Vanitus was aware of."

Tusk then being the voice of reason asks, "Where would we even start? Plus all the airships had been dismantled by Vanitus to build his war ship."

Minato was the first to speak, "Where would he go to conquer the world?"

Lady Venus laughed lightly and says, "He still needs certain items to collect that would open the seal completely and being able to control those freed and reseal those that he would reseal. The Light of Jyuoh, The Great King's Symbol, the power of the Juubi, The reincarnations of Asura and Indra, Them they need the eyes of god," Lady Venus received stares of the five teens and says, "That is the closest translation of the ancient Jyuman texts. It has been over ten thousand years since the texts were written, a language always changes over time."

Minato sighs and leans back and says, "So we are going on a world tour with Leo's rickety boat?" he received a loud shout of 'hey' from Leo before Minato adds, "Plus, they will want these back," indicating his Mark of the King, "They took great lengths to get these, even trying to Assassinate Lady Venus just to get them."

Everyone was silent until Tusk asks, "Where do we start?"

 **Boat heading to the Kingdom of the Moon-That moment.**

Sasuke throws his strange flash light into the air and catches the device as he sits on the deck of the boat with his strange yellow fishing rod, fishing for lack of a better term. After saving the grandson of the Moon King from an angry tiger and its monkey best friend, using the Rinnengan eye's gravity ability to pull the child away from an accidental mauling.

Since then Sasuke ignored the boy as he follow Sasuke's every step since then, which had been problematic as Sasuke wanted to speak with a certain flying boy privately. What did not help was that whenever Sasuke did get a private moment with the kid, Hinata was there wanting speak with the boy as well only whenever she saw someone else she blushed lightly and walked quickly away. Which was strange as Sakura would also defend Hinata's behaviour.

Sasuke's recruits would spend their time in their quarters, meditating and arguing loudly. The temporary Team Seven spent their time switching places when guarding the Princes. While the Circus personnel looked after the animals, while closer looks revealed that the entire circus had some form of animal attribute, animal ears, tails, gills, claws or in one case wings in the case of the flying boy. Jaraiya though found those features attractive and spent his time flirting with the female circus performers.

Sasuke took a deep breath as Kakashi sat with him and asks, "So what do you need to speak with the flying boy?"

Sasuke was silent until he says, "Those items I have are related to the boy," before the wolf and crocodile cubes rested on each shoulder and the rhino wheeled around him with enthusiasm, much to Sasuke's annoyance.

"So," the young prince spoke, "You have living toys?" he sat with the two elder ninja and adds, "That is a strange fishing rod, what can you even catch with something like that?"

That was when Sasuke caught a great white Shark that when it landed on the deck, Sasuke transformed the rod into a staff and stabbed the creature, killing it instantly and began to drag the shark by the tail to the ships kitchen.

 **With Hinata-Cargo Hold**

Hinata followed Sakura as the two went to where most of the circus crew was held up. The reason being that the performers tend to stick together when they travel using public means, like cargo ships. Hinata looked around and spots Jaraiya flirting with the contortionist catgirls and succeeding.

Eventually the two female Leaf Ninja's found the flying boy on the catwalk near the roof of the cargo hold, playing with the purple cube bird. Once the two reached the boy Sakura was the first to speak, "Hello, I am Sakura and this is Hinata, we were wondering if we could speak with you privately."

The boy looked at the two girls and started to ignore them before Sakura asks, "Those wings are they hereditary?"

The boy glares at Sakura but Hinata defuses the anger, "Please forgive Sakura, she is hard headed when trying to help a friend," the boy looked to Hinata who then asks, "What is your name?"

"Connor," the boy answered as the Cube bird landed on his hand.

"Hello, Connor," Hinata greeted, "you have pretty wings."

"Thank you, but I am not interested in dating at the moment, maybe in a hundred years," Connor taunted.

"That was not my intention," Hinata replied and says, "My great grandmother eighty years ago met a man with wings like yours. I was hoping I could understand who he was."

Connor was silent before he says, "I don't know my grandparents, my mother had a one nights stand with one of you ninja's and got me in return," Hinata was wondering where this boy's mother is, "She died three years ago."

"I am sorry to hear that," Hinata replied before saying, "This may sound embarrassing but how do you fly?"

"It's instinct as far as I know," Connor answered, "I only learnt how to fly when my mother became ill during a performance and almost died from the fall." Hinata looked sad at that as Connor adds, "Though some leg strength for the initial jumps before flight."

Hinata nods in thanks before Sakura speaks, "That flying cube you have, where did you get that and is there anymore in your possession?"

Connor glares at Sakura and shouts, "What is it to you?"

"Have you seen our friend?" Sakura asks, "The one with sun glasses?" Connor nods, "He has three."

Connor looked at him in surprise before he jumps down from his high place and left the hold without a word. Hinata looked to Sakura and says, "You always say too much," causing Sakura to look guilty. Jaraiya looks up to the two Konoichi in confusion as he had seen a look of anger on the boys face.

 **With Sasuke-twenty Minutes later.**

Sasuke was meditating on the roof of the ships bridge as he tried to ignore the prince as he watched from a distance. Sasuke breathed deeply as Kakashi appears next to Sasuke and continues their conversation, "So how has your search for Naruto been?" they look to the side as a loud splash was heard and they saw Lee swimming around the ship doing laps.

Sasuke sighs and says, "We have looked everywhere that Naruto would, could, should and would never a clue or hint to his location has been found. The problem is that we have been searching Orochimaru's bases, hell the Karin is a tracer that can locate large chakra signatures, within five miles and is an amazing doctor," he whacks the side of his head in annoyance and mutters, "shut up you perverted crocodile."

Kakashi looked to Sasuke in concern and asks, "Everything okay Sasuke, something on your mind?"

"A perverted Crocodile, A wolf who makes me look like Naruto and a Rhino that is both wise and laid back when making decisions," Sasuke groans before asking, "Is this what its like for a Jinchuuriki? They hear voices in their head which help them or distract them?"

"You met Garra," Kakashi answered, "But what is this about voices?"

"Orochimaru came to collect me," Sasuke replied, "The voices took over and defeated twenty of Orochimaru's ninja, Kabuto and then Orochimaru himself, causing the last two to retreat and Jaraiya to have conversation with the rhino," he rubbed his eyes and adds, "The Crocodile and Jaraiya would get along, if only because the images that I end up dreaming off, because of it."

Sasuke rubbed his eye in exhaustion but before Kakashi could ask another question he was tackled by Connor and flown into the air before being dropped to the deck while Connor glared at him with anger and shouts, "Where did you get the Cube Animals? And give them back."

Sasuke looks to the young boy and asks, "What are they?" As the Wolf Cube growls at Connor as Cube Condor floated around Connor, "Because I have a rhino, wolf and a crocodile that are being tight lipped about it."

Before anymore banter and a fight could occur the Presenter of the Circus got between them and spoke, "Both of you stop, lets deal with this quietly and without jumping to conclusions."

 **Jyuland-that moment**

Leo and Amu walked through the market area as they collected materials and supplies that were on the list given to them by Eagle. These items included food, bandages and gems used for jewellery. Amu as she held the large bag of gems asks, "So why do we need so many gems?"

Leo had a thoughtful look as he carries several sacks of different items of food and medical supplies. Leo spoke, "Well what are the chances that the rest of the world shares our form of currency," as he looks at the crystal card that had an infinity symbol, "Which makes sense considering Lady Venus is paying for everything."

Amu raised a couple gems between her fingers and say, "I always expect that my husband would buy me this many gems."

Leo smiles and says, "You will probably buy some nice clothes from all the places we will be visiting."

Amu smiles and says, "True," she looks at the list and says, "Well, according to this we need to stop at the Guardian Temple, to get some spare Jyuoh Busters, from the vault," she then pulled out the necklace and adds "This is an interesting necklace, the symbol is quite similar to the Marks." Leo just nods as Amu and Leo heads toward the Guardian temple.

 **With Tusk and Sela.**

Tusk and Selas' job was different they needed to speak with Larry for medical supplies from his herb farms. With everything from medicinal to purely recreational. Which is Jyuland is legal to the point of indecency, which is done in public buildings with plenty of security for safety. The reason being a crime wave that had occurred fifty years prior, involving an air ship, a group of thieves, a hospital of hostages and Lady Venus' wisdom, most drugs where made legal, except for those that caused death in the long run.

That was beyond the point though, Tusk pulled a wheelbarrow as Sela read the instructions from Lady Venus, "Give the list to Larry, ask for several planter trays and seeds to replace the herbs as we travel."

Tusk ask, "What herbs?"

Sela reads, "The ones that are only known to be grown in Jyuland. Apparently most of our best medicines require certain herbs that have been extinct to the rest of the world, for centuries."

Tusk looked at the list in Sela's hand and says, "Wow, Lady Venus put a lot of detail in her lists."

The two went towards the farmland near the cliffs of the Jyuland and went to the farmland to find Larry tending his flowers at the front of his house. His calm was forced as they spit several stones and trees that had been destroyed in anger around Larry's home. Larry's appearance is dishevelled and he appeared to be sleep deprived while hung over.

Tusk and Sela approached him slowing and quietly before Larry speaks, "I already heard the two of you coming," He turns to them and shouts, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" his mood clearly explosive.

Tusk and Sela gulped before Sela gains the courage to speak, "We are going after Lord Vanitus and need supplies," the glare she received unnerved her before she adds, "Lady Venus gave us a note to give you."

Larry snatches the note and reads the message and sighs before saying, "Come on, Once we get your supplies you two can help me pack." The two looked on in confusion.

 **Boat heading towards the Land of the Moon**

Sasuke and Conner followed the circus owner as he reached his personal quarters near the prince's room the reason is because the Crown Prince is still trying to convince the circus into accepting the offer. The room was generous with many of the Prince's attractive female servants, the only problem is that the trope leader is a homosexual. Not that he failed to tell the prince, he had straight up admitted to finding Kakashi attractive. Kakashi spent most of his time avoiding the circus leader.

"Both of you sit," the Warthog Jyuman spoke as he went to the drinks cabinet, and poured himself a bottle of liquor. Sasuke and Connor take a seat across from each other until the Warthog spoke, "Those cube animals are what they are, small animals that fold into cubes and are also known as the protectors of the Earth."

Sasuke stared at the leader of the circus and says, "Why were they buried under my families compound?" Connor's glare increased.

"Well from what I know, there is only so many," The four animals interacted with each other on the table, "They are keepers of immense power, enough to conquer all that stand before them."

"And you know this how?" Sasuke questioned, "Because I doubt that a circus owner would know this."

"They are from our Homeland," the circus leader speaks, "but their true power can only be activated with the power of the Monarch, items that grant the user the power to defeat gods."

"Gods?" Sasuke questioned.

"This is just legend about the Monarch," Connor spoke, "A legend that is subject to interpretation and passed down person to person. So.." the sarcasm was strong.

Sasuke sighs and says, "Is probably not true," as he holds the strange flashlight in his pocket before he asks, "Is one of those legends about spirits?"

The circus owner spoke, "Well there was one story about one of the monarchs having voices in their head due to guilt."

" _That sounds about right,"_ the Rhino spoke in his head, _"They don't have a clue what they are talking about, Garu."_ The Wolf spoke but the Alligator adds in defence, " _It has been several centuries since we protected the Earth."_

Sasuke rubbed his forehead in pain, those three took every chance to give him a head ache. Sasuke then asks, "What is your opinion on the Tailed Beasts?"

"The Great Ones?" The Warthog Jyuman spoke, "They are revered and respected among my people, but we know never to interfere or hassle them."

Sasuke was confused as he had never heard about the Tailed Beasts as the Great Ones so he asks, "Why is that?"

Owner answers, "They created Jyuland, our home," Referring to himself and Connor.

 **Vanitas' Warship-Middle of the Ocean-Just before dawn.**

Vanitas sat on his wooden throne in front of the main steering wheel of the airship, In front of him his new allies were drinking at the bar set up on deck with Narria serving food to the blue individual that looks like a Whale Hunter. The Cube man and the Gold and silver man were playing an alien game of chess. The one who appeared human with white clothes and a purple scarf just stared towards the east as the sun rose, while the entire ship sailed towards a storm.

The whale hunter is Bang Rey the giant beast hunter, his hands both black with metal diamond knuckles. The cube man is Azauld the immortal. The gold and silver man is Quval the analytical Genius. And finally the man staring at the sunset is Zett, and that is as far as they all know. ( **Saves time in explaining who everyone is.** )

Vanitas watches his allies before he speaks, "We will reach the main land within two days, I expect you all to keep your end of the agreement."

Bang Rey snorts and says, "Please, all I want is the ultimate beast, you can have whatever is left."

Zett just begins to hum, while Quval speaks, "Part of our agreement was that you supply the army."

At that point Sparrow exits the captain's cabin of the ship and says, "We have," a dark figure holding a spear.

The figure reveals itself to reveal ( **Halbergoi, ep2** ) a humanoid figure with a medal slot on right half of its chest, that appeared amused before speaking excitingly childish, "Spear, spear, come to us and destroy the puny life forms," its grim song followed the song, 'Rain, rain go away' song.

Azald laughs and says, "I like this guy, but what can he do?" Halbergoi laugh and summoned a series of spears to land on Azald that did absolutely nothing to damage the blue cube being. Azald adds, "That was good. Oi Naria! Give him some Moebas and send him ahead to cause some havoc."

Quval looks to the side and says, "Why not send him to that island?" they all look to the side of the Airship and see a crescent moon shaped island with buildings.

Azald laughs and says, "Smart idea Quval," he then turned to Halbergoi and says, "Go there and destroy everything," Halbergoi laughs and after taking a series of silver coins before jumping of the boat and using it's spear as a surf board.

Sparrow looked to Zett as he just stared at the ocean while Naria speaks to him as she hand him a drink, "Zett is a being from a planet with small levels of light."

"Whatever, As long as he can give me the world," Sparrow growls as he clutched the mark of the king in his possession.

Zett looks to Sparrow and says, "Your light is really dull," before turning back to the sun rise.

Sparrow growls and heads back below deck towards the brig, where he sees all the cages, the majority empty, but ten filled with Jyumen, each a different type and with different abilities. Each cell is locked with crystal locks that stop the occupant from using their abilities to escape. Sparrow looked to the middle of the brig to see what will be his birthright. A chair covered in syringes and cables, with a pedestal connected to the chair and to all the cells.

 **Jyuland-a day before departure.**

Minato is released from the hospital and is walking with Eagle towards the markets. Lady Venus never gave them a list of tasks to complete, but Minato had one task he needed to do first. Eagle looked to Minato and asks, "Are you sure you want this?" Minato is silent as they reach a barbershop and enter.

 **With Sasuke-Early Morning**

Sasuke awakes to the panic of the crew as they run pass his quarters causing him to follow them with his allies. Once they reach the deck they find the Circus staff, Ship crew and the leaf ninja tying down the animal cages while the young prince goes to free the tiger with the small monkey. Sugetsu extended his arm to stop a large cage from falling off the boat as the crew tied it down, Karin moved to Sakura and Hinata as they aided those injured. Jugo lifted the largest cage to ensure that it did not fall off deck while Kakashi jumped up with his hand covered in lightning and cuts a lightning bolt in half before it could hit the deck. Sasuke spots the young prince catching the monkey as they both fall off the ship before being followed by the tiger who went after them.

Sasuke sighs and with his fishing rod he throws the line and catches the tiger, monkey and the young prince before reeling the three into the air with his oversized fishing rod. Sasuke stands there as the prince, monkey and tiger just appear confused as they look around, dumbstruck as Sasuke looks annoyed. The reason being the Rhino in his head taking photos with a strange looking camera before vanishing as Sasuke swiped his arm through the spirit.

Sasuke used his rod and throws the three into the ship before reaching the largest cage holding the elephants as it was dragging off the ship, before Sasuke grabs the frame and just pulls it away from the edge of the ship. With his eyes he sees a ship in the distance but ignores it to save the animals. Eventually the ship managed to get out of the storm, giving the crew some relief. While Sasuke took to fishing rod and began to fish.

 **Land of the Moon(If I am saying that wrong I DON'T CARE!)**

Halbergoi skipped along the beach with his spear as it looked around and spotted no humans. Halbergoi crossed his arms in annoyance before summoning two spears and started destroying trees as he went towards smoke in the distance. The monster of the 'Chapter' throws it's spears at the different trees and rocks it passed to the settlement. Eventually Halbergoi reaches a settlement and begins to have spears rain down on empty buildings to find some homeless people running away uninjured.

Halbergoi laughed as they ran while a man wearing tattered royal guard uniform is hidden behind the monster before he ran off. The monster created a dark storm cloud of purple energy causing spears to spread further from the monster.

Eventually Halbergoi managed to reach an actual populated area with people in tattered clothes while a group of armed soldiers arrived only to be pierced by spears, through shields and armour. Halbergoi laughed as he goes destroying everything in its' path.

 **Boat heading to Land of the Moon-as they are docking in the harbor.**

Sasuke stepped of the boat first followed by his recruited allies, Jaraiya was still flirting with the cat girl contortionists, while Kakashi, Sakura, Lee and Hinata stood with the fat Prince, son and Troupe leader as he tried to convince the large prince to stop trying to purchase the circus, and failing.

The young prince scratched the tiger behind the ear as the little monkey ate an apple on the young prince's shoulder. Connor sat on the railing not far from the rest of the circus crew, as they unloaded the animals and equipment off the boat with the Prince's purchases. Kakashi walked down the gang plank and says to Sasuke, "We will be taking the Prince and his son to the palace. Would you and your team like to join us?"

Sasuke looked at the princes as the younger of the two continued to pat the tiger and says, "It looks like you have nothing to worry about with the tiger being friendly with him now."

Kakashi looked at the tiger and says, "Well unless the circus accepts the Prince's offer, he will have to just have us handle his safety."

Sasuke was silent before he nods and says, "Fine, we will follow you."

With that twenty minutes later the Prince's group went ahead leaving the circus group to unpacking. Connor took to the air following the group while the troop leader looks off with what appears to be a tail unwound from his waist along with every other member of the circus crew, looked on in a panic.

 **Vanitus War Air Ship-That moment.**

Naria created a holographic screen where they could see Halbergoi causing chaos, causing Vanitus to smirk and say, "Yes, this is what those lower than Jyumen belong dead at our feet."

Quval spoke, "Yes, but it is not a Jyuman attacking that human city." Vanitus growls and Quval then adds, "Plus, as you have said, not all humans could fight this army you have shown us so far. If your army is so great what sealed them away in the past?"

Vanitus growls and says, "Ancient Jyuman sealed them away using the Marks of the King and Used the Sword of Bijuu to keep them sealed, a sword which is useless to us until my chosen has the power to wield the ultimate sword. Until then we shall destroy all, that stand in our way."

Naria spoke next, "It will take several weeks to ensure your system is complete and adequate for your needs. Plus once complete, possible side effects will be kept at a minimum." Vanitus smirks and silently watches the holographic screen.

 **With the Prince's Convoy.**

Sasuke's group walked with Kakashi's group as the carriages slowly made their way through the city. Juugo is fidgeting before he speaks, "I feel blood lust and it is not from me."

Sasuke changed his fishing rod into its' staff mode and proceeded to use it as a walking staff while Sugetsu had his hand on the Kubikiribocho. Kakashi was silent as he watched them but understood what they were doing so he prepared himself as well. Hinata froze in terror before shaking her head and running to Kakashi and say's, "Kakashi-san, something is wrong."

That was when she jumped forward and pushes Sasuke and just narrowly missed being pierced by a strange spear. Hinata flinched as she started to bleed from a shallow cut to her arm, the small crater was made by a red spear that hooked a carriage stopping it from travelling any further.

Sasuke speaks, "Kakashi, Hinata is wounded, get the carriage free and proceed to the palace, Karin go with them. We will find you after," Sasuke, Sugetsu and Juugo jumped towards the direction that the spear came from while Jaraiya went followed after them.

Kakashi rested a hand on Hinata's back and helped her into the Carriage, felt something soft before shrugging it off and says, "Lee pull out that spear and get these carriages moving, I don't care if you have to push Lee. Then again, you could do it."

 **With Sasuke**

Sasuke reached Halborgori as he throws some more spears, one that went through Sugetsu turning him to water before he reformed. Sugetsu spoke, "What this guy's deal?"

"Juugo," Sasuke started, "Go."

Juugo smirked with insanity and created organic rockets at his elbows and sped forward to attack with a giant fist that he used to punch Halborgori. Only for Halborgori slapped him to the side with an over sized spear tip, causing Juugo to be thrown through several buildings.

Sugetsu appeared behind Halborgori to attack him with Kubikiribocho, only for Sugetsu to use it to shield himself only for the spear to pierce through and stab Sugetsu, spilling blood. Sasuke used his staff to attack Halborgori, only to find Halborgori's ability with the spear surpassing what little Sasuke knew.

Halborgori spoke, "A little human, putting up a little fight," the monster laughs before adding, "But not good enough," before kicking Sasuke back into a building and adding, "Once I am done with you, I think I will take a break find a bar, kill everyone in it and proceed to drink it dry before continuing my rampage," Halborgori then stabbed Sasuke in both shoulders and thighs, missing major tendons before receiving a flying kick to the face from Connor and Jaraiya and Juugo arriving to evacuate Sasuke and Sugetsu. Halborgori looked around and shrugged before wandering around to find alcohol.

 **With Hinata-A mile from the palace**

Sakura used her chakra to heal Hinata's arm, but the wound was not healing properly. Sakura's eyes widen as she growls and says, "Damn it, I forgot about," she shut herself up and looked at Hinata, "Your special chakra is messing with my ability to heal," she accessed Hinata's first aid kit and used a balm to seal the cut, "Sometimes I envy these balms you make. If I did not know any better I would say that you were the reason Naruto could survive being stabbed in the chest." Hinata looked horrified before Sakura added, "Seriously what is your secret, locks of Naruto's hair? Some skin? Oh wait his sweat from working out?"

Hinata blushed at the insinuation before Kakashi laughs and says, "If she did, she would have feinted before collecting any of that," his voice came from the outside of the carriage, "Though with her talents Naruto will have an amazing wife one day."

With that Hinata feinted causing both Sakura and Kakashi to laugh lightly. Sakura then had a saddened look before she asks Kakashi, "Will we ever find Naruto?"

Kakashi looked to the sky and sighs and says, "With what the civilian council decided before we left? I honestly hope not. Otherwise we could lose him forever."

Karin was listening to their conversation as she understood very little what they said, but knew who Naruto is. She decided to listen in to learn what she could for Sasuke. Karin then asks, "What exactly has this 'Civilian Council' decided?"

Kakashi looked over his shoulder at Karin with suspicion before speaking, "They decided that our friend is a 'traitor' and that his chakra was given to those more 'deserving' and 'loyal' ninja of the leaf. I will explain to Sasuke when he regroups with us. That is what you were trying to do, right?" Kakashi finished with that question.

Karin blushed in embarrassment and asks, "Was I that obvious?"

Kakashi shook his head and says, "Your timing, the subject and your alliance with Sasuke made it obvious."

Lee suddenly appeared next to Karin causing her to scream due to him literally appearing from thin air. Lee speaks, "Kakashi-Sensei, I have scouted ahead along the path and found no possible ambushes before we reach the Palace."

Karin calmed down and shouts, "How the hell did you sneak up on me!? I can literally see and smell Chakra within two hundred and fifty meters!"

Lee became thoughtful before his eyes widened and he says, "Sorry, I must have gotten used to my weights I will increase them immediately. Thank you for informing me of my failure to notice," he bows with his hand over his heart. Lee then steps back and focuses small amounts of chakra to his ankles and increases the weight of his ankle guards until he struggled to walk.

Karin looked at the Leaf Chunnin closely spotting the wear and tear of the vest before asking, "You must have become a Chunnin at a young age."

Lee smiles brightly, with a thumbs up and says, "This is my first mission as a Chunnin, Sakura and Hinata have been Chunnin for the better part of a year."

"And Lee should have been promoted at the same time," Kakashi states in annoyance, but eased up when the Palace was in sight.

Karin suddenly tensed when the Palace came within her sensor ability and says, "I sense three high Jounin level Chakra signatures along with a hundred or so with low Genin level signatures. Twelve average civilian level and thirty very low signatures, some are flickering. The only time I have seen anything like that was when Orochimaru purposely cut all food and water to those in his prison."

Kakashi was thoughtful as he remembered all the explosions from earlier and says, "Something is wrong, Land of the Moon is neutral because of their lack of Ninja village, for there to be Jounin level Ninja," he runs ahead to the Prince's carriage and climbs on as he speaks to the Prince, "How many nobles help your father run the country?"

"Twelve," answered the Prince, "All stuffy and boring."

Kakashi thinks on this and asks, "When was the last time you spoke to your father?"

"The day Hikaru and myself left for our journey," the fat prince answered.

Kakashi then orders the whole convoy of Carriages to stop. That was when Karin shouts, "They are heading towards us!" that was when a hundred soldiers charged at them.

Kakashi looked to Lee, "Drop the weights," Lee took off his weights and rushed forward before dropping his weights in front of the charging soldiers in fancy armour, before running back, "Incapacitate until we know what is going on. Turn these carriages around."

Hinata with her coat back on and with Sakura went to the front of carriage line as they turned around. Hinata used her gentle palm technique to send the fancy soldiers back and into others while Sakura caused several seismic events as she punched people into the ground and into trees. Lee just straight up punched and kicked several soldiers with a speed that appeared accelerated, but are slow in comparison to his best.

Karin stayed back with the carriages before she made a thin silver chain from her hand that deflected the arrows, heading for her and the carriages. Kakashi used his Sharrigan to force many of the soldiers to fall asleep while using several kunai to disable several soldiers' ability to hold weapons. Kakashi did see Karin's chains but refused mention it for the time being.

The carriage line turned around when several soldiers in old and damaged uniforms attacked those with newer and thicker armour. One soldier in older gear with glasses reach Kakashi and speak, "Is the prince with you? We are the guards still loyal to the King. We need to move before that creature reaches the palace."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow before nodding, "Lead the way, we will follow. Karin, stay with them!"

"Don't Tell Me What To DO!" Karin shouted in rage before knocking twenty soldiers unconscious with a single swing of a chain, that Kakashi ducked under.

Kakashi sweat dropped at her actions before muttering, "She reminds me to much of Kushina," the nostalgia in his voice was shadowed by the nervousness of his comment. He releases a sigh as the Leaf Ninja managed to knock the majority of the enemy back they retreated with the Carriages.

 **With Sasuke-An hour later-Hidden Cave in northern mountain.**

Sasuke's group managed to find Kakashi and followed him to the Princes' hiding spot where they find the King of the Moon Kingdom to be dying from petrifaction caused by an enemy ninja with an eyed glove. Sakura and Hinata healed Sasuke and Sugetsus' wounds with Sasuke's taking longer then what was considered normal.

Sasuke stretched his arms as he speaks to Kakashi, while Connor sat with Hikaru as he cried into Karin's chest much to her annoyance. "We engaged a strange creature, it could speak and could withstand our jutsu and broke through Sugetsu's sword."

Kakashi nods his head and says, "Well, besides Zabuza's sword being damaged, you clearly have an idea of the possible damage this creature can do. Did you use your eyes?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, besides trying to get a read on what it was doing, It appeared to just want to cause chaos."

Kakashi was silent before asking, "Where is Lord Jiraiya?"

"He followed the creature to the bar, after we escaped," Sasuke admitted, Sasuke looked over at Jugo, who had an agitated look and adds, "Whatever that thing is it is affected the nature chakra around it, which is why Jugo is hostile and agitated," Kakashi looked to be about to question him, when he added, "Jugo naturally absorbs Nature Chakra to the point where he starts killing everyone around him," once again Kakashi was about to question him, "He is highly suseptable to the Sharringan, and chakra enhanced binding. Or in my case enough killing intent directed at him."

"Your friends are weird," Kakashi spoke with a deadpan tone.

"Sugetsu wants to claim all the Hidden Mist Seven Swordsman swords. Karin is an Uzumaki that can find anyone when in her range. Jugo is a homicidal maniac that would rather spend his time locked up in a dark room instead of solving his problem with his abilities," Sasuke spoke, "Is that any different to a fan girl, a boy seeking vengeance, a boy with so much power he could destroy the village at any time and a teacher stuck in the past?"

Kakashi snorted in amusement, "Since the first Team Seven, this is tame. There have been three, the first with Orochimaru. The second being my team and the third is us."

That was when Hinata and Sakura exited the cave with solemn looks. Sakura spoke, "The king won't last the night, if we had gotten to him sooner," she did not continue her obvious speech.

They then hear a blast of thunder followed by a giant red spears crashing into the Palace in the distance. Sasuke focused some chakra to his eyes and says, "That creature from earlier, just reached the Palace," he turned his head slightly before dodging an enemy ninja with a kabuki wig using his right hand with an eyeball glowed gold but Sasuke punched him in the jaw and avoided a swipe from the strange claw that hit the ground and plants to stone.

A small white haired ninja girl kicked Sakura back, and went to slash Karin only for a small chain to be launched at the girls face. The third enemy ninja with black hair tried to tackle Jugo only to have Lee kick him in the face. Kakashi went to help Sasuke only for the circus leader smash through several trees shoulder slammed the Ninja into the mountain lodging the enemy into the rocks and says, "There you are Connor, did you not feel that killing intent?"

Hinata spots the white haired ninja girl about to stab Sakura with a poisoned kunai, and uses her Jyuken on a pressure point to the neck paralysing her before Karin tied her up spun her around by her chains before Sakura broke her jaw, "Take that you brat!"

"I am twenty two," the white haired ninja girl revealed in a mumble, a blush and in pain. ( **If you watch the movie the actual character says that, at 1:24.** )

Karin, Sakura and Hinatas' eyes widened while Jugo is punched in the face by the third Ninja with a fist covered in stone. Jugo is knocked back a foot before he made a large fist with chakra tubes that crushed in the ninja's chest before gaining a manic grin as he looked to Lee.

Sasuke shouts, "Calm down Jugo! You won."

Jugo looked at Sasuke in slight fear before calming down, and letting Lee's head go. The circus leader went to the pinned and broken ninja, whose eye glove glowed before he was turned to stone, everything but the eye. "We have been looking for this for some time," he removes the eye from the glove and says, "The Gorgon's Eye, very dangerous but easy to fix," he entered the cave and had the eye glow before the King took a deep breath and sat up in slight pain, "can turn anyone to stone while leaving them conscious to the world around them. Though doing it partially tends to kill an organic being in time," he pulled out a box from his coat and placed the Gorgon's Eye into it.

Kakashi walked up to him while the two princes when to their Grand Father/Father and cried at the King's recovery. Kakashi speaks, "What are you talking about?" that was when the rest of the circus group arrived most out of breath and glaring at the circus leader and Kakashi says, "Let me guess, retired ninja?"

The circus leader shook his head and says, "No, my village sends our circus out of the village to find these sorts of items, or just to renew our maps of the world," before looking to Sasuke and says, "Though I have the instinct that our task has been become even more important," before he pulled out a small black cube with orange tinges and throws it to Sasuke who caught it before it glowed and shattered revealing a purple cube with an exclamation mark on the side. It then jumped and unfolded to revealing a bat like the three cube animals Sasuke already has, "Welp, looks like my instincts were right, you are the only one here who can fight the ancient hunters."

Sasuke looked at him strangely and asks, "What?" that was when the rhino spoke, _"He is right that Monster from before is a Deathgalien,"_ It then revealed a copy of Sasuke's flash light, _"Use Jyuoh the Light,"_ handing the item to Sasuke as then shouts, "What the hell is going ON!" looking crazy to everyone who could not see the apparent 'ghost rhino.'

"So it was true," the circus leader added, "the original owner of that ancient and powerful artefact, had the voices of those Jyumans' whose power was taken," he walks up to Sasuke and says, "Clearly you received the power three ancient Jyuman, from this," indicating the flash light, "it is called, Jyuoh TheLight, with this all of that power you have will be focused."

"Into armour right?" Jaraiya spoke covered in cuts but considering the number of times that he dealt with being caught for peeping, these injuries were minor.

The Warthog Jyuman spoke, "Really? Legend states that it just amplifies the Jyu Power they have."

Sasuke growls and says, "Then why do I have to deal with an angry Wolf, a carefree Rhino and a Crocodile that is in the running to demote Jaraiya from being a self proclaimed Super Pervert," his voice dripping with sarcasm, while pulling his duck butt shaped hair.

Jaraiya then asks, "How dangerous is this monster?"

"According to the stories, ancient texts and word of mouth? End of the world here we come," The circus leader answered with sarcasm. ( **Just to state the obvious, if I haven't given a character a name, they are probably not coming back.** ) The Warthog Jyuman speaks, "Just listen to the voices to get you started, the rest will be up to you."

Sasuke sighs and sits in the dirt and says, "Great I have gone crazy and everyone is making it worse."

Sakura and Karin reached his sides and said, "You are not crazy Sasuke, just under a lot of stress," before looking at each other and shouting, "BACK OFF!" before grabbing each others' face and trying to stretch the other further then possible.

Sasuke sighs before he walks away while they continue to fight, the Warthog Jyuman speaks, "So ready to save the day?"

Sasuke sighs and says, "This is the crap that Naruto would deal with?" his complaint left a spark of an idea that causes him to add, "Who am I kidding, Naruto is probably at the centre of this."

 **Vanitus' Warship-That moment-Edge of the Elemental Main Continent.**

Vanitus watched the moving pictures that floated in the air, of Halbergoi causing random distruction before speaking, "I grow bored of this," he looks forward and says, "So we have reached the mainland. Naria turn this display off." Vanitus then pulled out a scroll with text that he reads and says, "Continue forward," he looks to a map he holds and says, "We shall loot the next village we find," he would stare at a handful of silver coins.

Bangray laughs and says, "I'll do it, I want to try some human food."

 **Moon Kingdom-With Halbergoi**

Halbergoi found the palace's alcohol store and started drinking the booze. Surrounded by dead soldiers, injured servents who were spared by one female servant who poured the monster more alcohol. Halbergoi laughed drunkenly as tried to decide what he should do next.

The issue Halbergoi was having, was that he was bored. He leaned on his spear as he sat on a stool and asks the maid, "So what do you suggest that I do now?"

The Maid was silent as she held a large bottle of Alcohol, she then speaks, "Well there is the casinos, as long as they are not destroyed," Halbergoi shrugged before the maid adds, "Though South from the island is a large settlement," she was lying through teeth.

Halbergoi nods and says, "Sure once I have killed everyone on the island."

The maid was nervous before she ran away only for her shoulder to be pierced and causing her to fall in pain. Halbergoi laughs in amusement as he takes a large bottle of sake with him out the partially wrecked building before a large spear crashed into the building from above.

Halbergoi stoped as a kunai stabbed into the ground in front of him. Halbergoi turns to see a bandaged Sasuke holding his strange Flash light before asking, "What am I doing?"

Conner from a tree nearby shouts, "Just transform! Turn the cube thingy and activate the light and then say-"

Sasuke sighs and proceeds to turn the cube section of Jyuoh TheLight to the image of a rhino and says, "Wild Instinct Awaken," with the enthusiasm of a teenager not wanting to participate. But with what he said and did complete an angled cube of gold, silver and black before a black suit covered his body before a silver wolf head entered his back turning his left side silver, before a gold crocodile head entered his back turning his right side gold and finally a black rhino entered his back and covered his head with a rhino themed helmet.

"Now say the line!" Connor adds.

"Never!" Sasuke shouts before charging forward with a raised fist that collides with Halbergoi in the face.

:End of Chapter 5:

 **With that done I can work on something else until I can update this story.**

 **So Until Next Time...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...-**

 **BEWARE THE WRAITH.**


End file.
